


Muffliato (Draco Malfoy)

by dracoskilledmeh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoskilledmeh/pseuds/dracoskilledmeh





	1. ENCOUNTER

_Alora Lin_

I trudged down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, lugging my heavy bag behind me. I used my free hand to try and flatten down my white pleated skirt that was threatening to ride up my thighs with every step I took. My extra large Ravenclaw blue sweatshirt hugged my body nicely, keeping me warm as I wandered down the air conditioned hallway.

Tugging at the white collar that peaked out from underneath my sweatshirt, I glanced into every compartment that I passed, hoping to spot some of my Ravenclaw friends whom I haven't seen all summer.

As I glanced over my right shoulder to see if an upcoming compartment was occupied, someone rammed into my left shoulder. The corridor was really narrow, so I felt their arms tense up as they pushed past me and spat, "Watch where you're going, you filthy git."

The cold voice sent shivers down my spine. I clenched my teeth and dug my nails into the palm of my hands, cursing myself for running into him of all people.

I narrowed my eyes, spinning around to face the back of Draco Malfoy's head as he mindlessly continued making his way down the hallway. I shook my head and muttered under my breath, "Go suck your own dick, Malfoy."

He stopped in his tracks, whipping around to face me. His cold, gray eyes burned into my dark brown orbs, threatening me to repeat what I had said. "What was that, Lin?"

I straightened my posture, determined to show him that his threats will never faze me. Faking a smile, I tilted my head to one side as I said, "Oh, nothing!"

He stood there for a second, turning his lips into that ugly grimace he always does when he tries to intimidate someone. He looked me up and down before scoffing and turning on his heels, continuing down the hall towards the Slytherin compartments.

I rolled my eyes and spun around. You'd think Malfoy would mature and be a bit more respectful considering we're heading into Year 4. But no, he's still just as big of an ass as he was when he first stepped foot into Hogwarts in Year 1.

Then again, who am I kidding. This is Malfoy we're talking about. How could I ever expect anything other than insults and threats from him?

I continued my trek down the corridor until I finally heard someone calling my name. I looked up to see my friend Cho waving her hands frantically from a compartment a few doors down from where I stood. A huge grin swept across my face as I sped up my pace.

I eventually made it to Cho before wrapping her in a big hug. "How was your summer, Cho? I missed you so much!"

She smiled back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears as she offered to take my bag and placed it on the cushioned seats inside her compartment. "I've missed you too, Alora! And I'm alright. Kind of a boring summer, if I'm gonna be honest. So I'm really excited to be back."

As she was finishing her sentence, she tried to casually look over her shoulder. I furrowed my eyebrows as I followed her glance. My lips turned into a smirk as I spotted Cedric Diggory leaning against wall of the corridor, joking around with some of his Hufflepuff friends.

"Ahh," I started. "So _that's_ why you're excited to be back."

Cho whipped around, a faint pink blush appearing on her cheeks. "Wh-what?" she stuttered. "No, haha, n-no not at all. Frankly, I don't even know what you're taking about."

I wiggled my eyebrows, teasing her for having a crush on someone who was two years above us.

As she turned to glance at Cedric once more, he happened to turn his head and look in our direction. His lips slowly turned into a smirk as he looked at the two of us; for a split second, I thought that his eyes had landed on me. I broke out of my trance when I noticed Cho's knees had buckled underneath her weight; I quickly grabbed onto her arm before she could fall down.

"C'mon, Cho," I ushered. "Let's go before he winks at you. I reckon you'll probably black out at the sight of that."

She giggled as she followed me into our compartment. A few minutes later, our friends Marietta and Padma joined us. We chatted for what felt like hours, catching up on all of our summers and talking about how excited we were to begin our fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Alora, I heard you and your father went to the Quidditch World Cup over the summer!" Marietta spoke, sitting on the edge of her seat. "How was that?"

I smiled at the memory, "It was amazing actually. With my father working in the Ministry, we were able to get some pretty good seats. Although, we had to sit beside the Malfoy's, so that was kind of a nightmare."

Padma winced, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. That must've sucked."

I scoffed, "It really did. I wanted to pull my hair out every other minute."

***

_The stadium was packed with fans dressed in green and red. Flags were being waved in all directions, people were pushing through the crowds to get to their seats, and all sorts of chants and cheers were echoing from the stands._

_"Alora, stay behind me, alright?" my father spoke. "I don't want to lose you in this crowd."_

_I was suddenly shoved to the side by a drunk and slobby man who was pushing his way through the crowd with a bottle of firewhisky in his hand. My hip rammed into the metal railing, and I winced in pain before replying, "Yes, father."_

_My father and I hadn't made it much farther through the crowd before I heard a firm voice speak behind me, "Mr. Lin, how nice to see you again."_

_I spun around, meeting the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy. His right hand held a tight grip on the silver snake that made up the top half of his walking stick. As usual, he was dressed in an all-black robe and wore his greasy, platinum blonde hair down. Before I could look away, he turned to face me, an apathetic grin plastered on his face._

_"Ms. Lin," he nodded curtly. "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you."_

_I faked a smile before backing up a few steps so that I stood beside my father. As my father held a high title in the Ministry, the Malfoy's have always been keen to form a close relationship with our family, inviting us to dinners at their manor or cocktail parties with other important members of the Ministry._

_"Mr. Malfoy," my father beamed. "I was hoping we'd bump into each other today. I reckon you brought your son with you?"_

_As if on cue, Draco appeared from behind Lucius. I tried to maintain the cold stare I held, but it was difficult to mask the shock I felt when I saw him. Draco had grown at least four inches since I last saw him, and his hair was no longer hanging loosely over his forehead; he had his hair parted and slightly slicked back. Like his father, he was dressed in an all-black suit._

_"Like what you see, Lin?" Draco teased._

_I rolled my eyes, absolutely pissed that this exciting day had to be ruined by the Malfoy's. Before I could come up with a smart comeback, Lucius spoke again._

_"Now, now... There's no time to bicker. Let's get to our seats before the match starts."_

_Lucius put his arm out, signaling for my father to lead the way. My father nodded politely, advancing down the pathway towards our seats while I remained still, glaring at Draco. With one hand in his pocket, Draco eyed me up and down before scoffing and following in his father's footsteps. I had no choice but to follow them to our seats, fuming at the fact that I would have to sit next to Draco for the next few hours._

***

As the sun began to set, we heard the rattling of a trolley off in the distance. My eyes widened as I recognized that to be the sound of the Honeydukes Express.

The four of us hastened out of our seats, leaping to the door of our compartment just as the trolley lady appeared.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she spoke, her sweet grin bringing a smile to all of our faces.

"Could we have some Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs, please?" Cho said.

"Of course, my dear," the trolley lady stated as she scrambled to find those items amidst the pile of sweets on her cart.

Just as the trolley lady was about to hand Cho our sweets, Harry Potter stuck his head out from the compartment diagonally across from ours. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of us, noticeably taking a big gulp.

"Anything sweet for you, dear?" the trolley lady asked Harry as she handed me and Cho our orders in exchange for some sickles.

Harry slightly shook his head, coming out of a trance as he looked away from us and towards the trolley lady. "Um, Cho thanks- I-I mean, n-no thanks. I'm alright."

Marietta, Padma, and I tried to suppress our giggles as a slight blush rose to Cho's cheeks. We headed back into our compartment, munching on our sweets as we teased Cho about Harry for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts.


	2. FEAST

_Alora Lin_

The Great Hall started filling up as more and more students piled in. I took a seat at the Ravenclaw table beside Cho, with Marietta and Padma sitting across from us. The large hall filled with the ecstatic chatter of returning students as we awaited the arrival of the timid first years.

Minutes passed and the doors of the hall finally burst open, revealing Professor McGonagall and a stream of students trailing behind her. Some of the first years were gazing up at the starry ceiling in awe while others were nervously fiddling with their robes.

My chin rested in the palm of my hand as my left knee bounced up and down underneath the table. I was starving and eager for the feast to begin. The first years could not have moved slower as they stepped up to the Sorting Hat one by one.

When the Sorting Hat finally announced the house of the last student, I immediately straightened up in my seat, rubbing my hands together as I prepared for the feast to appear on the table.

When Professor Dumbledore began his usual beginning of the year speech, I mindlessly tapped my fingers on the wooden dinner table. This was going to be my fourth time hearing him remind us to avoid the Forbidden Forest and to be in our dormitories and in bed by 10pm every night.

I was dazing off as usual, blocking out whatever he had to say. That is, until I heard him speak the words, "Triwizard Tournament."

My ears perked up, turning to look at Dumbledore as he stood at the center of the High Table. Unsure as to whether or not I had heard him correctly, I looked around to see everyone else just as shocked as I was. Chatter grew among the students and smiles broke out in the crowd as Dumbledore explained that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks," Dumbledore said.

He went on to explain how the tournament had been discontinued due to its high death toll, but this year, they were going to revive the competition.

"Blimey," Padma spoke. "You'd think they'd permanently ban the tournament given how many students have died from it. It's so dangerous; why are they bringing it back?"

Everyone else, however, seemed to feel differently about the tournament. Up in the distance, I spotted Fred and George Weasley frantically whispering to each other at the Gryffindor table. Students were clearly more focused on the financial reward that would be given to the winner of the tournament than the dangerous risks that came with the three magical tasks.

"Now," Dumbledore exclaimed. "I am delighted to announce that Hogwarts will be the host of the Triwizard Tournament this year. So without further ado, please welcome the ladies of Beauxbatons and the gentlemen of Durmstrang!"

Everyone's attention diverted from Dumbledore and towards the doors of the Great Hall as they burst open, slamming against the wall. In came the girls of Beauxbatons, dressed in blue from top to bottom. They performed the strangest dance as they made their way down the hall.

I looked over at Cho, furrowing my eyebrows from both confusion and cringe. Some others, however, seemed to disagree. Many of the boys at my table were suddenly on the edge of their seats, their eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets as their mouths gaped open.

I scanned the hall, seeing similar reactions at the other house tables. My eyes landed on Draco Malfoy, who was going back and forth between eyeing the Beauxbatons girls and whispering to Crabbe and Goyle with a nasty smirk across his face.

I rolled my eyes in disgust.

_Boys,_ I thought.

After the girls of Beauxbatons finished their bizarre entrance, the boys from Durmstrang entered the hall. Gasps and cheers quickly spread throughout the hall when Viktor Krum appeared at the doorway.

"Blimey!" I heard from a few tables down.

I looked over to see Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan clutching each other, fangirling and mouths agape as Krum walked by them.

Once everyone had settled down, the food finally appeared on our tables. Everyone from Beauxbatons had sat down at the end of the Ravenclaw table, a few seats from where my friends and I sat. I glanced over as a couple of Ravenclaw boys were already drooling all over the French girls, showing off their prefect badges or bragging about how their fathers held high positions in the Ministry.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

I whipped my head around to see Anthony Goldstein taking a seat beside me.

I scoffed, "Yeah sure, whatever you say."

"You're just jealous because they've been here for a minute and already have all the Ravenclaw boys at their heels, whereas you've been here for three full years and still haven't got any action."

I glared at Anthony, smacking him across the back of his head. He laughed at my response and rubbed the back of his head before bringing me in for a hug. "I sure did miss you this summer, Lin."

Smiling to myself, I looked up at Anthony as we broke away from the hug, "I guess I missed you too."

We eagerly dug into the welcoming feast as hunger took over. The sweets from the Honeydukes Express had been enough to satiate my hunger for a few minutes, but it had been almost ten hours since I had a proper meal.

Halfway through dinner, a boisterous voice echoed from the end of the Ravenclaw table.

"Excuse me, are you done with those potatoes? We're a dish short at the Slytherin table, and my fat friends over there were wondering if we could have yours?"

I looked over my shoulder to see none other than Draco Malfoy making his move on the Beauxbatons girls.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he exclaimed, slightly puffing out his chest. "But I bet you already knew that. Surely, you've all heard of my father? Lucius Malfoy?"

He went on talking about how he is a pureblood and how his family owns a massive manor in Wiltshire.

"Well, you've been to the manor, haven't you?" Marietta asked, looking at me. "The Malfoys have invited your family there on a couple of occasions, right? Is it really as grand and beautiful as Malfoy is describing it?"

"It's ugly and depressing," I responded dully, earning a coughing fit from Anthony as he tried to suppress his laughter to prevent pumpkin juice from going down his windpipe.

I stabbed my chicken wing with a fork, trying my best to block out the voice of Draco and the giggles of the Beauxbatons girls that followed.


	3. MOODY

_Alora Lin_

"Now class, who can tell me what the three Unforgivable Curses are?" Professor Moody spoke, his magical eye darting from left to right.

I sat beside Padma, twirling my quill in my hands as I saw Hermione's arm shoot up out of the corner of my eye.

Professor Moody slowly strolled by our desks, clearly ignoring Hermione's hand that was frantically waving in the air. My back tensed up when Professor Moody stopped by my desk, facing Padma and I. I found myself holding my breath in his intimidating presence, fearing that he would be able to hear my heart pounding.

"Weasley!" he shouted, turning around to face Ron and Harry who sat at the table beside mine. I felt my shoulders relax immediately as I let out the breath that I had been holding.

"Yes," Ron quivered, bolting out of his seat with a straight posture to face Professor Moody eye-to-eye.

The two people sitting behind me let out a few sniggers. Turning around, my eyes landed on Draco, who already happened to have his eyes on me.

"Will you shut up, Malfoy?" I spat.

"Make me," he sneered, raising his eyebrows in the process.

"Just ignore him," Padma whispered, pulling on my arm so that I turned to face the front of the classroom again.

My attention turned back to Ron, who was still being interrogated by Professor Moody.

"W-Well," Ron stuttered. "My dad did tell me of one... the Imperius Curse."

"Ah yes," Professor Moody nodded with approval. "I'm sure your dad must know a lot about that one. Sure caused the Ministry a lot of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why."

I shuffled in my seat, nervous about what was to come. _Surely Professor Moody wasn't about to demonstrate the Imperius Curse on a bunch of fourth years?_

Professor Moody returned to the front of the classroom, opening one of the many glass jars that sat on his desk. Out of the jar crawled a spider the size of my palm. To make matters worse, Professor Moody mumbled, "Engorgio," which made the spider the size of my entire hand.

I internally screamed; I have never been very fond of spiders.

Without any hesitation, Professor Moody yelled, "Imperio!"

The spider squirmed in the palm of his hand, letting out a piercing screech. Seconds later, it jumped from Professor Moody's hand and landed on Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom's desk.

Everyone lurched back in their seats as no one seemed keen on wanting to be attacked by the spider.

I watched as Professor Moody pointed his wand in my direction. My heart dropped to my stomach as the spider leapt over to my desk, jumping onto my hand before sprinting up my arm.

Every muscle in my body tensed. My breath hitched as the spider started crawling up my neck. Laughs burst around the classroom as my peers watched me squirm in my seat.

My fear quickly dissipated when Professor Moody pointed his wand in Ron's direction, causing the spider to jump onto Ron's head. Ron immediately began whimpering, staring up as the spider began crawling down his forehead and onto his nose.

The laughing in the classroom continued, and this time, I couldn't help but join. Malfoy and Goyle were cackling behind me, which immediately drew the attention of Professor Moody.

"What are you laughing at?" Professor Moody questioned before pointing his wand at Draco.

The spider immediately sprung onto Draco's face. Draco straightened in his seat, repeatedly hitting his hands on the desk and smacking Goyle's arms as he cried, "Agh, get it off!"

I couldn't help but enjoy the sight of him acting so cowardly. Harry seemed to agree with me as he had started clapping his hands.

The spider soon jumped off of Draco and onto the next victim. Draco looked back at the spider in fear, before turning in his seat to face me. He fixed his hair and adjusted his robes as his gray eyes pierced into mine.

"What are you staring at, Lin?" he exclaimed, almost immediately reverting back to his cold self.

"Scared, Malfoy?" I joked.

Draco only scoffed before breaking eye contact and bringing his attention back to Professor Moody.

The rest of class proceeded just as chaotically as the first ten minutes did. Professor Moody followed up by demonstrating both the Cruciatus and Killing Curse, leaving the class stunned and disturbed.

When the bell rang, everyone sprang from their seats and began packing up their books. As I got up from my seat, Draco was so hastily stuffing his quill and parchment into his bag that his book fell off the table and landed by my feet.

I hesitated, debating on whether I should walk over the book and pretend like I didn't see anything, or if I should just pick up the book and hand it to him.

"Alora, let's go," Padma called, waiting for me at the front of the classroom.

I swiftly bent over, picking up Draco's book and putting it back on his desk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his face lift up in surprise before quickly returning to a cold glare. Before he could make any snarky comments at me, I turned on my heel and started walking towards Padma.

Even when Padma and I had made our way to the classroom door, I could still feel Draco's stare burning into the back of my head.

-

"What's going on out there?" Cho asked, looking out into the courtyard.

A few weeks have passed, and the Triwizard champions have been selected. The school has been responding positively to Cedric Diggory's selection as one of the champions. Everywhere he goes, a crowd of girls seems to trail behind him, much to the dismay of Cho.

Harry, on the other hand, has received more backlash than one can imagine. Everywhere he goes, a crowd of Slytherin boys are sure to follow, calling him all sorts of rude nicknames.

"I'm not sure," I spoke, peeking at the crowd that had now formed in the courtyard. "Let's go check it out."

Cho and I walked into the courtyard, hearing the laughter of students grow louder as we neared them. Standing on tip toes and looking over people's shoulders, I spotted a white ferret floating up and down in the air. Professor Moody was not far off, using his wand to control the ferret's movements.

"Why is Professor Moody playing with a ferret?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows as Cho simply shrugged her shoulders.

Before long, Professor McGonagall pushed people aside as she made her way through the throng of students.

"Professor Moody!" she shrieked. "I-Is that a student?"

My eyes widened, and I directed my attention back to the ferret. Before my brain could process what was happening, the ferret had transformed into Draco. He laid sprawled on the grass, his platinum blonde hair sticking up in all directions.

I tried my best to suppress my laughter, but ultimately failed to do so as a snort ended up coming out.

Draco darted up onto his feet, fists clenched so tight that veins were popping out of his hand. "My father will hear about this!" he cried.

"Is that a threat?" Professor Moody retorted before chasing after Draco.

Sprinting around a tree, Draco almost lost balance as he made a ninety degree turn. He quickly regained balance before looking into the crowd in front of him. His eyes momentarily landed on me, causing his cheeks to flush a light pink, before he darted out of the courtyard in embarrassment; his Slytherin goons obediently followed in his path.


	4. DETENTION

_Alora Lin_

"See you later, Alora?" Marietta asked, putting on her coat.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Have fun in Hogsmeade."

"Oh, Alora," Anthony grinned as he walked over to the two of us. "It's only October, and you've already secured yourself a detention," he smirked, swinging his arm around me.

"Shut up, Anthony," I laughed, attempting to pry his arm off of my shoulder.

The sun's rays illuminated the Ravenclaw common room as everyone was shuffling around, preparing to head out for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year.

I, on the other hand, failed to complete a Transfiguration homework assignment in time, so I would be spending this beautiful Saturday morning in detention with Professor McGonagall.

Given that it was a weekend day, we didn't have to be in our school robes. As an attempt to get in the fall spirit, I slipped on a dark orange turtleneck and a black skirt, topping it all off with a gold chain necklace that my father had given me for my birthday earlier this year.

I exited the common room and trudged down the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower. Walking through various corridors and down multiple staircases, I eventually turned the corner and found myself in the hallway that contained Professor McGonagall's office. I was unpleasantly surprised to see that another student was already there, leaning against the wall beside her office door.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I probed, internally praying that seeing him here at this hour didn't mean what I think it meant.

"I could ask you the same thing," he spat, eyeing me up and down.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I got a detention with Professor McGonagall for not completing a Transfiguration assignment. You?"

"Professor McGonagall didn't think that me turning into a ferret was punishment enough for attempting to hex Potter behind his back. So she thought it'd be more appropriate to have me come in and write lines."

The edges of my lips curled up into the slightest smile before Professor McGonagall opened the door.

"Ah wonderful, right on time," she smiled, letting the two of us in. Draco walked in without another glance at me as I followed him into Professor McGonagall's office.

"Now, you two can sit over there," Professor McGonagall pointed at a long table with two chairs behind it. Two rolls of parchment sat a few inches apart on the table, each accompanied by a quill and a bottle of ink.

"Draco, I want you to write, 'I will never try to use magic on another student,' and Alora, I want you to write, 'I will always complete my homework on time.'"

Without another word, Draco and I sat down at the table and started to write our lines.

By the time I had written enough lines to cover half of my roll of parchment, I glanced up at the clock to see that we had only been here for half an hour. Letting out a sigh, I put my elbow on the table, resting my jaw on the palm of my hand as I dipped my quill into the bottle of ink. My hands were starting to cramp up, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could take.

I peeked over at Draco's parchment to see that he had only written enough lines to fill up a quarter of his roll of parchment. After every sentence he wrote, he would stop to ruffle his hair or sit back and start bouncing one of his knees.

A few minutes passed before the door burst open and an angry Filch limped into the room. "Professor, Fred and George Weasley are at it again. They're feeding these candies to first years, and it's making them throw up all over the place! Absolutely ridiculous. If I was in charge, I'd make sure those two-"

"Thank you, Mr. Filch," Professor McGonagall interrupted, putting up a hand as a signal for him to stop talking. "Show me the way then."

"Draco and Alora," she stated, turning to the two of us. "Please continue writing your lines. I'll be back soon."

Once the door shut behind Filch and Professor McGonagall, Draco threw his quill onto the table and leaned back on his chair. He scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest before muttering, "Fuckin' ridiculous. My father's gonna hear about this."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him as I continued to write my lines. Having already been stuck sitting beside Draco for the past half hour, I was determined to finish my lines as soon as possible so that I could finally step away to get some fresh air. The strong cologne he was wearing was so pungent; it was giving me a headache.

"Have you _ever_ had a conversation where you haven't brought up your father?" I shook my head, letting out an exasperated laugh.

I could feel Draco looking at me out of the corner of my eye as he sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Why don't you ever bring up _your_ father?" Draco asked, ignoring my question. "He works in the Ministry, doesn't he? You could use that to your advantage."

I turned my head towards him as I scoffed in disbelief, "Unlike you, I don't like to rely on my father to get me places. I'd rather my accomplishments come from my own hard work and deal with the consequences whenever I'm deserving of them."

"Oh shut up," Draco scoffed, kicking his feet onto the table. "You sound like a motivational speaker."

Not wanting him to distract me any more than he's already done, I ignored his snarky remark and got back to writing my lines. To my dismay, Draco continued.

"But seriously, how come you never use your father's high title to get you places? If my father worked in the Ministry, I'd figure out a way to use it to get me out of everything–"

"I'm sure you would," I sighed, keeping my eyes on the roll of parchment in front of me.

"–I could threaten all of my professors and say that my father would fire them if they gave me a detention. I could scare all those filthy Mudbloods at our school, telling them that my father will kick them out of Hogwarts–"

"You really don't get it do you," I stated, placing my quill down on the table before turning to face him. "Having a father work in the Ministry isn't all sunshine and daisies, you know. There are so many high expectations a-and strict rules. Being the only child of my family, I have so much expected of me... and I'm so afraid to fail because I don't want to disappoint my father."

Draco's eyes softened for a split second as he looked into mine. His lips were sealed as he struggled to find a response. I turned my gaze back towards the table, embarrassed that I had accidentally opened up to Draco. Bracing myself for another one of his insults, I was taken aback when he muttered, "Yeah, I know that feeling."

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw him looking down at his lap and fumbling with his fingers. Given that curiosity had taken over, I was about to ask him to elaborate when Professor McGonagall opened the door and walked into the room.

Draco quickly took his feet off the table and picked his quill up again. I couldn't help but notice that he appeared distant, and he was no longer wearing that smug look on his face. Shrugging it off, I convinced myself that it must be because he didn't want to get in more trouble with Professor McGonagall.

Without another glance at Draco, I returned my attention to the piece of parchment before me and continued scribbling down my lines.


	5. BULLY

_Alora Lin_

It was a beautiful Sunday, and I was grateful that I did not have to spend all morning trapped inside for detention as I had done yesterday. The sun hung high, and there wasn't a cloud in sight; the ground sparkled every time the sun's rays hit the dewy grass.

Cho, Marietta, Padma, and I thought that we would take advantage of this beautiful weather and do our homework by the Great Lake. We set out after lunch and sprawled our textbooks out below the shade of a towering tree.

"I can't believe Snape is making us write an essay about antidotes. That's N.E.W.T. level stuff! We shouldn't have to worry about antidotes until we're sixth years," Marietta whined.

"Can't even try to bullshit my way through this essay in case Snape really does try to poison one of us to see if our antidote worked," Padma groaned.

"Well Alora," Cho started. "Your mother's a Healer at St. Mungo's. You think you could owl her and ask her about antidotes?"

My eyes widened as a grin broke out on my face. "That's a brilliant idea! How come I didn't think of that," I laughed. "I will take any shortcut I can get to avoid reading all the books in the library about antidotes."

The four of us had been working on our essays and practicing spells for our other classes for about an hour before we heard a nasty snort of laughter off in the distance.

"Oh no," Marietta uttered, looking up from her Charms textbook. "Here comes Pugface."

"Hmm, more like Panty Liner," I exclaimed. "Feel like that has a better ring to it."

Padma and Cho were trying to suppress their laughter when Pansy Parkinson and her Slytherin friends came into view, stopping just a few feet away from where we sat.

"Look who we have here," Pansy smirked as her eyes landed directly on me. "Four piles of Ravenclaw trash if you ask me."

None of Pansy's friends laughed at her poor attempt of a joke, so she elbowed them in the ribs, prompting them to break out into a fit of fake laughter.

"Is your only hobby bullying people who aren't in Slytherin?" Cho snapped.

"Well of course not," Pansy mocked, twirling a strand of oily black hair around her fingers. "I do love spending a night in the Slytherin boys' dormitory... I mean, have you seen our boys?"

"That isn't exactly a hobby," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, Lin?" Pansy sneered, turning her attention back towards me. She scoffed, taking a few steps closer before stating, "You're just jealous that a boy will never want to be with you. I mean, a Hufflepuff boy, maybe... But good luck finding a Slytherin boy who'd want to get in _those_ pants."

"Great, I'm not interested in any of your slimy Slytherin boys anyway," I spat. "Plus, unlike you, my life doesn't revolve around boys. I have better things to do."

Pansy jeered, "I'm sure you do, Lin. Now, remind me, do you still–"

"Merlin, will you shut the fuck up, Parkinson?"

All of us spun our heads in the direction of the voice. My eyes widened when I saw Draco making his way towards us, a scowl plastered on his face.

"Seriously, you're giving me a headache," Draco said as he glared at Pansy.

Pansy suddenly whipped her hair over her shoulder, striding towards Draco before putting one of her hands on his chest. "But Draco–"

"It's Malfoy to you. And stop–" he demanded, gripping her wrist with his ring-clad fingers and pushing it off his chest. "Just leave them alone."

Padma turned to me, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. I returned the look, equally puzzled as to why Draco found it in himself to stand up for a random group of Ravenclaw girls today.

"Fine," Pansy huffed. Even though Draco had just pushed her hand off his chest, she lifted her hand again to walk her fingers up his chest. She tilted her head to the side as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Did you still want me to stop by your dorm tonight?"

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head, "In your dreams, Parkinson."

"You're really missing out, Draco."

"Mhm no, I don't think I am."

Feeling defeated, Pansy let out a huff before turning on her heels and beckoning her friends to follow her back up to the castle.

Without another word or glance in my direction, Draco turned his back towards me and my friends and headed off towards the courtyard in front of the castle.

"What the hell just happened?" Marietta questioned, looking at all of us as if one of us could explain Draco's sudden change in attitude.

We all shrugged our shoulders before returning to the piles of homework assignments that awaited us.

-

"Anthony, stop, that's disgusting," I giggled, watching him try to stuff as many pumpkin pasties as he could into his mouth.

"Five!" he declared, but his mouth was stuffed so full with pasties that it was barely comprehensible.

"Put a sixth one in and you're gonna throw it all up," Cho laughed, watching as Anthony put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from gagging.

"Please spit it out before I throw up," Padma remarked, handing Anthony a napkin.

Anthony shrugged in defeat as he spit the five pumpkin pasties he had managed to fit inside his mouth onto the napkin. I looked away in disgust, unable to resist myself from laughing at the same time. "You're really something else, Anthony."

He chuckled in response, nudging my shoulder, "You love it."

When all of us finished our desserts, we got up from our seats in the Great Hall and began making our way towards the Ravenclaw common room.

We had just exited the Great Hall and turned the corner when I accidentally ran into a hard chest and stumbled backwards. My hand reached out to the nearby wall to try and stabilize myself. Once I regained balance, I glanced up and locked eyes with Draco.

"Oh um... sorry about that," I said, backing up a few feet so that his face wasn't so close to mine.

"It's fine," he stated so quietly that I could barely hear it.

Without another word, he broke eye contact and brushed past me to continue on his way to the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.

"W-wait," I called out. "Thanks for um... sticking up for me and my friends earlier today."

I'm not sure what had taken over me in that moment. I guess a part of me thought that the Draco from earlier that day would still be there and smile back at me before stating something along the lines of, "Of course, I've always hated Parkinson anyway!"

But my heart sunk to my stomach when a disgusted look appeared on his face, and he glanced back at Crabbe and Goyle. The three of them burst out into laughter before Draco turned his attention back towards me. "I didn't do it for _you_. Parkinson was seriously giving me a headache. Someone had to shut her up."

My mouth was slightly agape, shocked at his abrupt and brutal response. But then again, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. _Why am I even surprised?_

"Come on, Alora. Let's go," Anthony turned to me, lightly tugging on my forearm.

I noticed Draco slightly tense up, his hands curling into clenched fists. Before he had the chance to snap at me again, Anthony pulled me away, guiding me back to our common room.


	6. ACCIO

_Alora Lin_

I rolled over to my side, squinting my eyes against the rays of sun that shone through the windows of my dorm. With my eyes still squinted shut, I stretched my arm as far as it could go and ran my hand across the top of my bedside drawer. 

My fingers finally fell within reach of my watch. I gripped onto the band of my watch and brought it up to my face. Once my eyes had finally adjusted to the bright light in my room, the hour and minute hand of my watch finally became clear. 

_Oh crap._

I jolted out of my bed, ripping my duvet off my body and exposing myself to the cold air. I scrambled to put on my black skirt, white button-up shirt, and Ravenclaw robes. Having slept through my alarm, I was already twenty minutes late for Charms class.

Cursing myself for sleeping in late, I slipped on the first pair of shoes I could find and ran to the bathroom to do my morning routine. Afterwards, I hastily stuffed all of my school materials into my backpack before running out of the dorm, through the common room, and down the tower.

After sprinting down one hallway, I was already out of breath.

_Merlin, I need to exercise more._

Before I could make it down another flight of stairs, I heard a voice call out from behind me, "In a rush to go somewhere, Lin?"

I spun around to see Cedric making his way down the hall, a smile plastered on his face. Trying to suppress my annoyance at how he caught me at a time when I couldn't afford to lounge around, I quickly smiled and stated, "Yep, late for class. See you around!"

After I turned around and began making my way down the stairs, I heard him mutter, "Oh, alright... Talk to you another time, I guess."

I finally reached the door to Charms class and braced myself for the dozens of eyes that would surely dart in my direction once I enter the classroom. Patting down my robes, I slowly pushed open the door.

"Ah, Miss Lin, how nice of you to join us," Professor Flitwick stopped in the middle of his lecture to turn to me. He gave a sympathetic smile before exclaiming, "I may be the head of your house, but unfortunately, I cannot show favoritism to Ravenclaws all the time. Detention in my office, this afternoon at 5 o'clock."

I nodded in understanding before turning to face the classroom. All eyes were on me as I tried to find an empty seat. 

I noticed an empty seat beside Draco, but I quickly skimmed over all the other tables, praying that I'd be able to spot another empty seat. Once I came to the unfortunate conclusion that I would have to sit next to Draco, I began making my way towards his desk.

As I sat down, Draco didn't even spare a glance at me. Once I had settled, Professor Flitwick continued with the lesson.

"So as I was saying... Today, we're going to be practicing the Summoning Charm. I would like you to pair up and work with whoever you're sitting with." 

_This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it?_

"Try to summon your partner's quills and textbooks by saying, 'Accio!' and pointing your wand at the object you're attempting to summon," Professor Flitwick continued. "Alright, now go on. I'll walk around to see how everyone's doing."

I placed all of my quills and books onto the table before turning to Draco, "Do you wanna go first?"

Without looking me, he shrugged his shoulders, playing with the rings on his fingers, and replied, "It doesn't matter."

"Alright then," I sighed, trying my hardest to hide how annoyed I was. "I'll go first."

I pointed my wand at his Charms textbook and declared, "Accio!"

His textbook slightly rose from the desk and hovered there for a few seconds before falling back onto the table.

Draco's lips curled into a slight smile before quickly returning to a neutral state as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"Think you can do better?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Yeah actually, I do," he stated, not breaking eye contact as he reached into his pocket for his wand.

Pointing at the textbook that sat in front of me, he stated, "Accio!"

The book flew up from the table and towards Draco, hitting my shoulder in the process. I winced, rubbing my shoulder as I glared at him. "You're not supposed to hurt people in the process."

"Not my fault," he mocked. " _You_ were in the way."

The rest of the period proceeded similarly. My Summoning Charm was never strong enough, and the most I could do was make objects slightly hover. 

As for Draco, his Summoning Charm was too strong; and to make matters worse, he would always try to summon objects that would surely hit me on their path to him.

Once the bell rang, I massaged my shoulder before remarking, "Thanks to you, I'm gonna wake up with bruises all over my shoulder tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Draco smirked, staring into my eyes.

"Ugh, you're disgusting," I rolled my eyes before gathering my books and heading out of the classroom.

-

At 5 o'clock, I began making my way towards Professor Flitwick's office. Upon turning the corner, I internally groaned when I saw Draco leaning against the wall beside the door to my detention room.

_What kind of fuckery is this?_ I thought to myself, reflecting on how unlucky I've been all day.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I asked as I approached his lanky figure.

"Do you really have to ask me that every time?" he rolled his eyes. "Why else would I be here?"

I ignored his rude remark before continuing, "How'd you get a detention this time?"

"That's none of your business," he exclaimed, avoiding eye contact as he looked off into the distance.

"Look, you can admit that you only got a detention in order to spend more time with me," I teased, crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned against the wall.

Draco's eyes momentarily widened in shock before returning to normal. He brought one of his hands to the back of his head and scratched the nape of his neck before scoffing, "Yeah... You wish."

Moments later, Professor Flitwick opened the door to let us into his office. 

"I couldn't help but notice the two of you struggling miserably during Charms class today," Professor Flitwick spoke, shaking his head in dismay. "So I would like you two to continue practicing the Summoning Charm during today's detention. I want you both to stand at least ten feet apart, and try to summon the object that is placed in front of your partner."

Draco and I walked towards opposite ends of the classroom, each of us picking up a book along the way and placing it in front of our feet.

"Alright now," Professor Flitwick instructed. "Draco, you go first."

Draco confidently took out his wand before shouting, "Accio!"

The book that lay before me immediately flew towards Draco.

"Oh, well done!" A smile spread across Professor Flitwick's face as he clapped. "Now, your turn, Alora."

I shuffled my feet from side to side, praying that my attempt at the Summoning Charm would turn out much better than it had during class earlier that day. Pointing at the book in front of Draco, I declared, "Accio!"

The book lifted off from the ground and began making its way towards me. I couldn't help but grin as I watched the book fly in my direction.

Unfortunately, I celebrated too early. The book dropped back down to the floor, halfway between Draco and I, before it could land in my grasp.

"Not quite, but good effort, Alora!" Professor Flitwick tried to console. "Draco, why don't you try one again to show Alora how it's done."

I walked over to pick up the book I had failed to summon. At the same moment, Draco stared into my eyes, a slight smirk appearing at the corner of his lips before he pointed his wand at the book in my hands, "Accio!"

An invisible force pulled the book, as well as me, towards Draco. He immediately caught me in one of his arms. I faintly blushed, feeling his hand on my lower back. 

"Just like that," he whispered, looking down at me.

"Uhh... Alright, thank you Draco," Professor Flitwick nervously chuckled, fiddling with his fingers. "Alora, why don't you come back here and try it again?"

After a few more attempts at the charm, I finally started to get the hang of it. Draco, who had already mastered the charm, was getting impatient. He made sure to roll his eyes every now and then to make it known that he found all of this ridiculously easy.

"Wonderful! Both of you are doing excellent, truly," Professor Flitwick grinned. "Now, I think we can move on to summoning objects that are not in the same room as us. Why don't you both try to summon an object from each of your dormitories."

Needless to say, Draco was able to effortlessly summon his Quidditch broomstick from his dorm. And not surprisingly, the necklace that I tried to summon from my dorm made no appearance.

After about another hour of spell casting, Professor Flitwick finally let Draco and I out of detention.

Upon exiting the room, Draco and I both happened to turn left as we were headed for the Great Hall for dinner. We walked side by side, but about a foot apart. I couldn't help but notice that Draco seemed tense and almost nervous to stand any closer to me.

To fill the awkward silence, I decided to speak up, "So how come you're so brilliant at Charms?"

With his eyes still staring straight ahead, his lips turning up into a side smile, "I'm brilliant at everything."

"Yeah, very humble too," I scoffed, unsurprised at his inability to conceal his arrogance.

"Why are you struggling so much?" he questioned. "Aren't you a Ravenclaw?"

"Being in Ravenclaw doesn't mean me I'm naturally smart," I sighed. "It's a common misconception. Many of us simply love to learn new things or work hard to achieve our goals."

This made Draco quiet. He looked down at the ground as we continued to walk, stuffing one hand inside his pocket.

A few seconds of silence passed before he spoke again, "I know what you mean. It's like with Slytherin. There's a common misconception that all of us are evil."

I turned to look up at him; his eyes appeared distant and his lips were drooped in a slight pout. It was strange to see Draco like this. His usual confident demeanor was now gone and a more vulnerable side of him seemed to have surfaced.

Yet within seconds, Draco's expression immediately hardened back into one that carried a significant amount of arrogance. He was back to the Draco that I've known him to be all these years.

But as we continued walking, I couldn't bring it in me to look away from him. Standing only a foot away from him allowed me to see how blue his eyes truly were. 

_Merlin, they were really blue._

I felt like I was in some sort of trance before my thoughts were suddenly interrupted; I took a step forward and felt no ground beneath me. My heart dropped as I felt myself slowly fall forward. 

Someone's arm had stuck out before my torso, and their large hand grabbed me by the waist to stop myself from falling down the stairs. I turned to my side to see Draco looking down at me, his other hand on the small of my back, stabilizing me so that I could regain my balance.

"Woah, careful there," he muttered. "You alright?"

I nervously swallowed, not wanting to admit that the reason why I had missed a step on the stairs was because I was too busy staring at him. "Uhh, yeah I'm okay. Thank you for um... catching me."

A faint pink rose to Draco's cheeks as he stared down at me, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

But something suddenly seemed to snap him back to reality as Draco pulled his arms away and stepped back from me. The smile on his face was gone.

He quickly turned his gaze to the ground and began jogging down the steps to the Great Hall, leaving me at the top of the stairs pondering why my heart had skipped a beat when his hands had found their way around my waist.


	7. HOGSMEADE

_Alora Lin_

It was now November. The chill breeze caused a rustle among the orangey yellow leaves dangling from the trees beside the Ravenclaw tower.

We were getting ready to head out for another Hogsmeade trip this weekend, and luckily, I would be able to make this one since I hadn't scored myself a detention.

Anthony and I spent the morning finishing up an essay for History of Magic. We didn't want the assignment looming over us for the rest of the weekend, so we thought it best to get it out of the way so that we could thoroughly enjoy our time at Hogsmeade stress-free.

Cho, Padma, and Marietta had set out for Hogsmeade already; we agreed to meet them at the Three Broomsticks later on that afternoon. 

Anthony and I were now ambling down the path that lead from the castle to Hogsmeade.

"I'm glad you didn't get yourself another detention," Anthony smiled, looking at me as we walked side by side. "The first Hogsmeade trip of this term composed of me trailing behind Cho, Padma, and Marietta as they gawked over Cedric Diggory."

"I wish I could've been there to see that," I laughed. "I would've much rather preferred spending an afternoon with you than spend another afternoon trapped in detention with Malfoy."

"That bad is he?" Anthony raised his eyebrows.

"A nightmare," I exclaimed, trying to suppress the heat that was rising to my cheeks at the mention of his name.

I don't know what's gotten into me since that day Draco saved me from falling down the stairs. 

For the past few weeks, every time he walked by me in the corridors or entered a crowded classroom, I would always be able to spot him immediately. It's almost as if my brain had a built-in alarm that would go off whenever it detected his platinum blonde hair in sight. 

Oftentimes, I would catch myself staring at him–watching the way his hair bounced as he walked, the smile that would spread across his face when he witnessed a first year getting bullied–

"Alora! You there?" Anthony broke me out of my daydream.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry about that," I chuckled, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "What were you saying?"

"We're here," he chuckled, pointing at the building beside him.

My daydreaming had led me to saunter mindlessly; I hadn't even noticed that Anthony had stopped walking and I was now a few feet in front of him.

"Right, the Three Broomsticks," I forced a laugh before entering the pub as he held the door open for me.

Upon entering, obnoxious sniggers echoed from a nearby corner of the room. Anthony and I glanced over to see none other than Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle snickering with butterbeers clutched in their hands.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes, lightly shaking my head.

But before I could look away, Draco's head turned towards the entrance of the bar, and his eyes landed on mine. Those familiar butterflies rose in my stomach as I stared into his bright blue orbs.

As much as I wanted to look away, I couldn't.

It wasn't until Anthony tapped me on the shoulder and pointed us in the direction of Cho, Padma, and Marietta's table that I broke eye contact with Draco.

But as Anthony was pulling me away from the front door, I couldn't help but gaze back at Draco to see that his eyes were still on me. For a second, a naive part of me thought that he would break out into a grin and wave. But the realistic part of me knew better and was thus not surprised when his expression hardened, and he turned away.

I wasn't at all surprised at his behavior, so why did I suddenly feel so... disappointed?

"Finally! It's about time you two joined us," Padma beamed, scooting over to make space for Anthony and I.

"Sorry, Alora here kept daydreaming and walking at the pace of a slug," Anthony teased before glancing at me and playfully nudging me in the shoulders.

"Oh hush," I laughed, lightly punching him on the arm before walking over to the bar to order two jugs of butterbeer for Anthony and I.

As I sat back down between Padma and Anthony with two butterbeers in hand, I heard the bell swinging over the front door ring as someone entered. I didn't think to turn around to see who walked in until Cho groaned, "Look who just walked in."

Marietta looked in the direction that Cho was pointing in before muttering in disgust, "Panty liner." 

"Who?" Anthony questioned. His eyebrows furrowed as he spun around in his chair.

Pansy had just walked into the bar with her Slytherin friends close behind. Her eyes scanned the room. The moment they landed on their desired target, a flirtatious smirk spread across her face and she began to strut.

"Hey Draco," she spoke at about an octave higher than she normally does.

He looked her up and down with a grimace plastered on his face before rolling his eyes and returning to his conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.

Pansy forced out a giggle before placing her hands on the table and placing herself on Draco's lap. "Oh Draco, I love it when you play hard to get."

"What do you think you're doing?" he spat.

"Well there's not much room at this table to fit all of us! Why not save some space and share a seat," she smiled, placing a hand behind his head and gently stroking the back of his neck with her thumb.

"Ugh, get off me," Draco demanded, pushing her off without warning.

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered at Draco's actions, while Pansy's friends awkwardly shuffled their feet. Not wanting to admit defeat, Pansy swept some hair behind her shoulder before continuing, "Fine, be that way. With some more alcohol in your system tonight, maybe you'll change your mind. See you at the party, boys."

With that, she began making her way back to the front door as her friends scrambled to keep up.

"So, party at the Slytherin common room tonight?" Cho smirked, looking at all of us excitedly.

"Absolutely not," I stated. "I've already gotten way too many detentions this year, and it's only November. I can't afford any more."

"Aw come on, Alora. Loosen up!" Anthony exclaimed, swinging an arm around me. "If we get caught, then everyone gets caught. And they can't give detentions to _everyone_."

I looked around at the table; Anthony's eyes were wide with anticipation while Padma was giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine," I gave in.

My friends cheered as they clinked butterbeers and began discussing what kind of outfits they would wear as well as how we would sneak down to the dungeons.

With Anthony's arm still around me and everyone else deep in conversation, I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder at the table that had been the center of our attention only minutes before.

To my surprise, Draco's eyes were already on me.

A jug of butterbeer was clenched tight in his fist as he stared at me blankly. I felt my insides burn as he gazed deep into my soul; I couldn't tell if it made me feel frightened or invigorated.

I was almost scared to blink, as if that would break our eye contact and cause the fluttering of my heart to finally cease. But once I did, his eyes had already darted elsewhere: down to Anthony's hand, which held a tight grip on my waist.


	8. DESIRE

_**MATURE CONTENT WARNING** _

-

Once Alora had slipped on a green, bodycon velvet dress, her and her friends snuck out of the Ravenclaw dorms and began their trek down to the Slytherin common room.

Upon returning from Hogsmeade, they had quickly stuffed down their dinner in the Great Hall before heading back to their rooms to get ready.

It was now eleven o'clock, and the five of them were sneaking their way down to the dungeons. It was a long journey, and with every corner they turned, their heartbeats would pick up in fear of being spotted by Filch or his cat. Their heart rates finally returned to normal when they halted in front of the entrance to the Slytherin dorms.

"Brilliant! Now all we have to do is wait for someone to enter or exit, and we're in," Marietta said.

They crouched behind a corner, peeking over it to keep an eye on the stone wall. Within a few minutes, a crack in the stone wall became visible, the door opened, and two people burst out of the common room.

Loud music suddenly flooded the hallways, and the reek of hard alcohol and marijuana drifted along as well. Alora and her friends quickly ducked into the shadows as the couple that had exited the common room ran past them.

A girl was giddily pulling a boy along with her, their fingers intertwined. "Come on! Let's find an empty classroom."

Alora scrunched up her face before muttering, "Disgusting."

"You're telling me you don't wanna hook up with a _hot_ Slytherin boy tonight?" Padma asked, looking at Alora like she was crazy.

"I'd rather throw myself out a window than do anything of the sort," Alora retorted.

The five of them immediately darted from their hidden corner and ran towards the stone wall when the couple had finally gone out of sight. They made it just in time–before the door to the common room had closed–and were able to squeeze their way through the entrance.

Once they had all entered, the cool air of the corridor vanished, and they were suddenly engulfed in an environment that was warm and musty. Silhouettes danced within the massive room that was tinted green and permeated with smoke.

"Shit," Anthony exclaimed. "The Slytherins really know how to throw a party; I'll give them that."

Cho squealed from excitement before clasping her fingers around Alora's wrist and pulling her over to the drinks table. The two started pouring firewhisky shots before downing one after the other.

With Alora's back facing most of the common room and her being preoccupied with the warm feeling that spread throughout her stomach following every shot, she failed to notice the boy who had his eyes on her from the moment she stepped into the room.

Draco watched as she made her way onto the dance floor, running her fingers through her silky black hair. His eyes trailed down her body, which was nicely hugged by a tight velvet dress. He was so entranced by her elegance and beauty that he hadn't realized how much his breathing had quickened.

Without thinking, his feet began taking strides of their own accord. Seconds later, he found himself standing right behind her. His hands made their way around her waist, and his head fit perfectly in the crook of her neck.

Alora's body stiffened for a second before relaxing. She leaned back into his chest, a small smile spreading across her face as she tilted her head to one side, allowing Draco to lean down and plant light kisses down her neck. Her hand reached up and curled around the back of his neck, gently pulling him down because she wanted him even closer.

Her hips began swaying with the music. He tightened his grip on her waist before moving his hips as well, pressing them tight against hers. She moved her hips from side to side, the friction sending a new wave of heat through Draco.

"Fuck, do that again," he muttered against her neck.

Alora bit her lip before breaking out into a faint smile.

She loved the effect she had on him.

Tightening her grip on the back of his neck, she fulfilled his command and moved her hips from side to side once again.

One of Draco's hands finally left her waist and trailed up her chest. The faint touch of his fingertips against her skin sent shivers down her spine. His hand lightly clasped around her neck before he lifted his pointer finger up to her chin. He turned her face so that she was now looking up at him.

Alora stared into Draco's eyes with her lips slightly parted. He loosened his grip around her neck before lifting his hand up to cup her cheek, running his thumb across her plump lips.

She didn't know what came over her. Nor did he.

Maybe it was the friction of their hips moving in sync.

Or the heat of their breaths mingling as their lips remained centimeters apart.

Normally, both of them would be disgusted at the thought of being so intimate with one another.

Perhaps it was the alcohol talking.

Or the mutual desire that had built up in both of them these past few weeks; a desire that burned fervently but was one that both were afraid to acknowledge.

His lips suddenly came down on hers, diffusing the tension that had built up. Her soft lips moved against his. The two of them made out as if they had been craving each other's touch for years.

Seconds later, Alora pulled away, lightly biting on Draco's lower lip. Once she let go, he lurched forward slightly, as if he wasn't ready to stop.

He wanted more.

"Come with me," he beckoned, intertwining their fingers before pulling her through the crowd.

Alora stumbled from side to side as she tried to keep up in her heels.

Eventually, the two of them stopped by a door at the end of the corridor. Draco looked behind his shoulder, checking to see if anyone was watching them, before quickly unlocking it and letting the two of them in.

He slammed the door behind him, hastily locking it before pulling Alora into his chest. He spun her around, pinning her against the door and dove back in to continue where they had left off.

His lips brushed against hers, causing their breaths to hitch. Alora tightened her grip around his neck and ruffled her fingers through his soft, blonde hair.

They made out for minutes on end, neither of them wanting to break away.

Alora leaned back against the door as Draco leaned into her–her breasts tightly pressed against his chest.

She lifted one of her legs, bending it so that her knee was near his waist.

Draco knew exactly what she wanted.

He smirked against her lips as he trailed his hand from her knee to her upper thigh, gripping it tightly with his ring-clad fingers. The coldness of the metal ring created goosebumps along Alora's exposed leg.

Draco kept edging his hand further up her thigh until he had scrunched her tight velvet dress into a mess of fabric around her waist. Alora's lace underwear was now exposed, and Draco didn't hesitate to place his veiny, muscular hand on her ass.

With ones of her legs still lifted, Draco held a firm grip on her butt before grinding his hard erection into the area between her legs. A groan elicited from his mouth before he muttered against her lips, "Jump."

Alora obeyed and lifted her other leg immediately, which Draco caught in a swift motion. He now had both of his hands gripping her ass, propping her up against the door. He held her at a height where her heat would brush against his prominent erection every now and then.

"Fuck," he exclaimed as Alora ran her hands all over his body.

Without another word, Draco gently let Alora down before spinning the two of them around so that he was now leaning back against the door.

"On your knees," he spat, holding a firm grip on her throat. "Now."

Before Alora could process his words, Draco placed his hands on the back of her head and forced her down to her knees. He began unbuckling his belt, the sound of the metal buckle sending chills down Alora's back.

When he had pulled down his pants, Alora was face to face with his boxers. His bulge was huge, begging to be pulled out.

She slowly moved her hands up his pale legs, stopping at his underwear. She palmed his erection, causing Draco to tilt his head back against the door. He hissed at the contact, letting out a low groan.

Alora looked up to see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down and the muscles on his jawline tense up. She moved closer so that her mouth was now a few inches from his cock, her hot breath causing Draco to harden even more. She played with the hem of his boxers before tugging them down, exposing his dick.

Her cold hands wrapped around his cock as she kissed the tip, which was already dripping in precum. Her plump lips wrapped around his tip, lightly sucking on it as she began pumping him.

Draco bit on his lip, trying to suppress the moans that were begging to come out. "Fuck," he muttered, tangling his hands in her hair.

She loved seeing the effect she had on him.

Wanting to tease him a bit more, she placed light kisses on his balls and sucked on them before licking a fat strip up his dick, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time.

"S-stop teasing, darling," he stuttered, nearly falling apart at her touch.

She smirked to herself before finally taking in all of him. She wrapped her mouth against his dick and began bobbing her head back and forth, using her hand to pump whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Fuck, just like that," he groaned, strengthening his grip on the back of her head as he began thrusting into her mouth.

His thrusts pushed his cock further into her mouth and down her throat. She started gagging and found it hard to breathe, yet she didn't want to stop.

She loved the feeling of being controlled by him.

She sucked him off for a few more minutes, the only sounds in the room being the muffled music coming from the party and Draco's frequent moans.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum," he said as his thrusts into her mouth began to slow, getting more sloppy.

Alora brought her hand back to his dick, vigorously pumping it as she sucked on his tip. He let out a loud moan as he came into her mouth, his warm cum shooting into the back of her throat.

She swallowed without hesitation and looked up into his cold grey eyes. He gripped her throat, pulling her off her knees and back up to him, before diving in for another kiss.

"Hmm, you taste like me," he smirked against her lips.

Alora smiled, kissing him back, before placing her hands on bottom hem of her dress, ready to take it off and strip herself for him.

"Actually, darling, I think we're all done here," Draco smirked, pulling her in for another kiss. He leaned down to put his boxers and pants back on before turning around, opening the door, and slamming it in her face.

She stood there dumbfounded with her dress hitched halfway up her body. It seemed as though the moment Draco left her standing in the room all alone, she had sobered up.

_What the fuck just happened?_

She refused to believe that she had just been taken advantage of.

She tugged her dress back down to their thighs and patted it down to smooth out any wrinkles. Walking over to the door, she opened it to be met with the loud music booming from the common room.

As she walked down the corridor, she kept her head low, refusing to make eye contact with any passerby.

_That fucker_ , she thought to herself. _He just used me to get what he wanted. He completely took advantage of me._

_But did it count as taking advantage of me if I enjoyed it?_


	9. LIBRARY

**_MATURE CONTENT WARNING_ **

-

_Alora Lin_

A week has passed since the night of the party, and not surprisingly, Draco hasn't talked to me since.

He hasn't even looked at me.

Regardless of whether we were in class or in the Great Hall, Draco never even spared a glance at me. It was like I didn't exist to him.

Meanwhile, he had become the only thing that existed to me.

I couldn't wake up or go to bed without thinking about him. I couldn't take an exam, eat a meal, or even take a shit without thinking about him.

Just the thought of his hands running through my hair and his lips pressed against my neck created a second heartbeat between my legs.

I felt like such an idiot for lusting over Draco Malfoy, but I couldn't help it.

It was the day of the first Triwizard task, and my friends and I had all found some seats in the bleachers beside the Forbidden Forest. I had sat in between Anthony and Cho, and all of my friends were immersed in a conversation about how hot Cedirc was.

Meanwhile, I had a hard time focusing. I was zoning out when I spotted a streak of platinum blonde hair out of the corner of my eye.

My eyes quickly darted to the source, and I spotted Draco walking up the bleachers with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him like bodyguards.

I squirmed in my seat as I felt him walk closer to where my friends and I sat. Worried that we'd make eye contact, I kept my eyes on the field before us while trying to keep him within my peripheral vision.

"Crabbe, where are you going? We're sitting here."

I gulped, fumbling with the hem of my blouse as I felt him inch closer. He eventually took a seat right behind me. I felt his knees gently brush against my back as he sat down.

"Ugh, do we have to sit here?" I heard Goyle complain. "These Ravenclaws are producing the nastiest stench!"

"No, mate, that's just you," Anthony smirked, turning around to face a fuming Goyle.

I looked over my shoulder to see Goyle clenching his fists, ready to throw himself at Anthony before someone whacked him across the chest, holding him back.

"Knock it off, will you?" Draco spat, yanking on Goyle's sleeves so that he would sit down.

I could feel Draco's cold stare on me, but I refused to give him the attention he so desired and turned around so that I faced the field again.

This boy ignored me for a whole week. Did he think I'd go crawling back to him after he protected me from a bully?

He's going to have to work a lot harder than that.

A voice suddenly boomed across the bleachers, bellowing a huge welcome for the first Triwizard champion. "Now for our first champion... Cedric Diggory!"

My friends and I all leapt from our seats, standing up to wave our Hufflepuff streamers.

"Yeah Cedric!" I cupped my hands over my mouth to cheer for Cedric as Cho did the same beside me.

As the frantic cheers of the crowd began to die down, we all took our seats once again. Anthony glanced over his shoulder before leaning over to whisper in my ear, "Um, why is Malfoy staring daggers at the back of your head?"

"I don't know," I muttered, refusing to turn around and acknowledge Draco's presence. "Just ignore the prat."

-

The next day, I set off to the library to study for my upcoming DADA exam. So far, I have been doing exceedingly well in all of my classes, but that's only because I have been working hard to keep up with assignments.

Unlike the rest of my family, I was not blessed with natural intelligence. I struggle to pick up spells or concepts when I first learn of them in class, but once I put in enough time and effort, I'll be able to recite all of them without hesitation.

In a way, studying vigorously so that I can receive an "Outstanding" in all of my classes is much more rewarding than inherently having all of the knowledge beforehand.

Subsequently, I'll know that whatever grade or award I receive will have been a result of my own hard work and something that I'm genuinely deserving of.

I had picked a seat in an aisle that was relatively vacant. Enormous bookshelves towered both in front of and behind my table, which was located in the corner of the aisle beside a massive window.

After sprawling my books out before me, I buried my head deep inside a book about counter curses.

Footsteps approached, and I didn't think to acknowledge that individual's presence until they took a seat beside me.

I looked over the top of my book to see Malfoy pushing my books aside to make way for his study materials.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, glaring at the back of his stupid platinum blonde head.

"Studying," he muttered without turning to face me.

"Couldn't you have picked another seat?" I spat, gesturing towards the dozens of empty seats in our aisle of the library.

"Nope," he stated matter of factly. He dipped his quill into a bottle of ink and began scribbling onto a blank roll of parchment.

I scoffed, dragging my chair a few inches to the side so as to move further away from him. His cologne was, yet again, too pungent for my taste.

I returned my attention to the book before me, refusing to allow Draco to distract me.

I had been flipping through my counter curses book for about ten minutes before I looked up to see that Draco had scooted over so that our seats were now pressed up against each other again. I wanted to turn my focus back to studying, but it was hard to concentrate when his knee kept brushing against mine.

He hadn't been this close to me in over a week. The feeling of a part of his body touching a part of mine sent shivers down my spine. And, as much as I hated to admit it, I felt something throb down _there_.

"Is there a problem?" Draco looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at me. He must have noticed that I was no longer staring at the book in my hand, and instead, I was staring at him.

"No," I mumbled, shifting in my seat before looking away from his intense glare.

"Do I make you nervous, darling?" he said, placing his hand on the bare part of my thigh right below my skirt. The metal ring on his finger was cold against my warm skin, but I found the coldness almost refreshing.

I shook my head no, worried that if I spoke, my voice would betray me and come out as a squeak.

He chuckled, rubbing his thumb back and forth along my thigh as his eyes stared at the hem of my skirt.

"Really cute skirt you got there," he smirked. "But I wonder what it would look like if I took it off."

"It would look the same, smart-ass," I remarked, trying my best to stop myself from giving into him again.

"Playing hard to get now, are we?" The edges of his lips curled up as he trailed his fingers under my skirt and along my inner thigh, moving closer to my core.

"Malfoy," I gulped. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." His husky voice came out in almost a whisper as his fingers had made their way to my lace panties.

"Lace?" he smiled, looking into my eyes. "All for me I presume?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, juggling between a burning hatred and a burning desire for him.

"Malfoy, we're in a library."

"Does it look like I care?"

His fingers began slide up and down my wet panties, rubbing me over the thin cloth. He took his wand in his other hand and pointed at our surroundings before muttering, "Muffliato."

My breath hitched as his fingers expertly moved my panties to the side. He began playing with my clit, sliding his thick fingers along my entrance. I tried to suppress my moans, but they were begging to come out once he had stuck a finger inside my tight pussy.

Draco began pumping in and out, the gradual pace causing me to arch my back against the chair. He stared into my eyes, priding himself on the effect he had on me.

He added another finger, which caused his cold metal ring to brush up against my clit every now and then. I let out a gasp, gripping his wrist in the process.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No," I breathed out. "I want you to go harder."

His pursed his mouth into a smirk as he added a third finger and began pumping relentlessly. The sounds of his fingers working on my wet pussy and my poorly suppressed moans filled the aisle.

"Moan my name," he urged.

I followed his orders, biting on my lower lip as I moaned out, "Draco."

His breath hitched every time his name left my plump lips, and I could see his bulge growing in his pants.

He curled his fingers as he pumped, hitting the perfect spot and causing my back to lift from my seat as I reached my high. I came onto his fingers; my whole body was shaking as he continued to thrust his wet fingers into me.

Draco eventually pulled out his fingers, bringing them up to his mouth and sucking on them one by one.

"Hmm," he hummed. "So sweet."

He began unbuckling his belt as I adjusted my panties and skirt. I fumbled with my textbooks, closing all of them and stacking them into a pile before turning back to Draco.

He had now pulled his pants down to his ankles and was palming his erection through his underwear. His eager eyes were on me, begging me to return the favor.

"Actually, darling, I think we're all done here," I smirked, standing up and clutching my books tight against my chest.

He sat there dumbfounded, looking up at me as I strutted down the aisle and out of the library.

_So you wanna play, Malfoy?_

_Let the games begin._


	10. PROTECTIVE

_Alora Lin_

A few days had passed, and Christmas break was creeping up on us. Of course, most of the school was planning on staying at Hogwarts in order to attend the Yule Ball.

I was currently sitting at the Ravenclaw table alongside my friends for dinner. Cho was jabbering away to Padma and Marietta about how she was desperately hoping for Cedric to ask her to be his date for the ball. Anthony and I sat across from them, listening in on the conversation.

"So," Anthony started, slightly shifting in his seat so that he was facing me. "Has anyone asked you to the ball yet?"

"Nope," I stated, using my fork to play around with the salad on my plate.

"Yeah, me neither..."

The two of us sat in silence for a few minutes longer, the most prominent sounds from the table being Cho, Padma, and Marietta's giggles as they watched Cedric enter the Great Hall.

For the past few days, I struggled to remain present when I was with my friends. I often found myself drifting off, picturing Draco pinning me up against a wall as his veiny hands roamed my body. His ring-clad fingers would grip around my neck, choking me as he pounded–

"Alora?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, turning towards Anthony who seemed to have been trying to get my attention for the past few seconds.

"Sorry," I said, placing a strand of hair behind my ear. "I just got a little uh... distracted. You were saying?"

"No worries," he blushed. "I was um... I was just wondering if you wanted to be my date to the Yule Ball? A-As friends, of course."

Deep down, I knew I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with a certain Slytherin boy, but firstly, I knew he'd never ask, and secondly, I would be the laughing stock of my house if people found out I wanted to attend a ball with Draco Malfoy.

Despite being ridiculously handsome, Draco was still a bully, and surely none of my friends would be happy if they found out about my recent _interactions_ with him.

"Yeah, of course," I smiled at Anthony. "I'd love to go with you."

"Brilliant!" he beamed, turning back to his plate of food so as to hide the deep blush that was rising to his cheeks.

Not long after, I heard Padma whisper to Cho that Cedric was making his way towards our table. I glanced over my shoulder to seem him walking over, waving his hand as he called out, "Hey! Alora, I've been meaning to ask you–"

"Is there anything you'd like to ask _me_ , Cedric?" Cho interrupted, batting her eyelashes at him. Although she is one of my best friends, this girl can be a real flirt when she tries to.

"Um... not that I know of?" Cedric stated, his eyebrows furrowing. "Anyway," he continued, turning back to me. "It's about the Yule Ball. I was wondering if you–"

"Have a date?" Anthony interrupted this time. "Yeah, she's going with me."

Cedric looked taken aback as he watched Anthony put his arm around me.

"Oh," Cedric blushed. "Are you two, like–"

"No, we're not together," I promptly responded as I spotted a streak of platinum blonde hair across the Great Hall.

My eyes immediately found Draco's. He stared daggers at me before clenching his fists, causing the veins on the back of his hand to protrude. I soon realized that he wasn't staring at me; he was staring at the part of my waist Anthony had his hand around.

Although we have shared a few intimate moments, we weren't dating.

Draco didn't _own_ me.

I remained in my seat, allowing Anthony to maintain his grip on my waist. In all honesty, I was basking in the glory of Draco's jealousy.

_This game of ours is getting pretty fun._

Cho cleared her throat, causing all of us to turn our attention towards her. "Well, I don't have a date yet, Cedric.

Cedric originally had his eyes glued on me before Cho's sudden interjection broke him out of his thoughts. "Oh, right... Do you want to be my date to the Yule Ball then?"

Cho nodded giddily, turning back to Padma and Marietta as the three of them giggled like seven year olds at a sleepover.

Cedric awkwardly nodded at Anthony and I before making his way to the Hufflepuff table. We watched as he sat down beside his friends, nervously glancing back at us every now and then.

"You know, you can take your hand of my waist now," I suggested, teasing Anthony.

"What? Oh right, sorry," he chuckled, removing his hand as his cheeks turned a light pink yet again.

"I appreciate you being so protective of me," I started, turning back to my plate of food as did Anthony. "But it's just Cedric; he's not gonna hurt me."

"I know he's not."

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing," he shrugged his shoulders as he stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth.

~

Draco watched as Alora and her friends left the Great Hall upon finishing dinner. He sat there, playing with the food on his plate while dozing off. Crabbe and Goyle were hungrily shoving food down their throats, but Draco spared them no attention because only one thing was on his mind.

_Alora._

He was a complete stranger to this feeling that was burning in his chest. Clenching his fists around the fork in his hand, he bit the inside of his cheek out of frustration.

He's hooked up with some girls before, but it's always been just that. He'd fuck a girl for a one night stand, and then move on to the next one. He loved using them to get what he needed, and he loved the feeling of destroying their innocence even more.

He felt powerful and dominant.

But with Alora, one hookup was not enough.

He wanted more. Craved more, in fact.

He'd often find himself standing in the shower or sprawled out over his silk bedsheets, jacking off at the thought of her. He'd close his eyes, picturing her standing before him–naked–in all her beauty.

He'd imagine himself tracing his fingers along her prominent collarbones before stopping to massage her breasts. He'd then picture himself positioning his hard erection at her entrance, ready to pound into her until she was screaming for him to go harder, faster.

But after his daily bouts of masturbation, he'd find himself laying in bed, thinking about what it would be like to hold Alora in his arms.

He'd imagine her smiling as he snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaving light kisses in the crook of her neck.

Draco absolutely loved her smile. He always saw her laughing when she was with her friends, but he wanted to be the reason she smiled–the reason the edges of her plump lips would curl up–creating small wrinkles around her beautiful brown eyes.

He wanted to be the reason she laughed until her eyes watered. He wanted to be the reason she couldn't fall asleep at night.

He would always pretend to not see Alora when she walked into a room, but little did she know, he would look at her every chance he got. Every time she passed him in the corridors, he would continue laughing with his friends and wait until her back was facing him to sneak a glance. He loved the way her long black hair bounced against the small of her back with every step she took.

She had no idea, but she drove him wild.

And then tonight, seeing her wrapped up in Anthony's arms sent a new type of anger coursing through his body. He felt oddly protective and, although he would never verbally admit it, possessive of her.

Alora was his and no one else's. He would make sure of that.


	11. ON HIS KNEES

_**MATURE CONTENT WARNING** _

-

_Alora Lin_

Our end of term exams were now over, and it was finally the night of the Yule Ball.

I was in my dorm, getting ready for the ball with Cho, Marietta, and Padma. Marietta was helping Cho with her hair, while Padma was adding the finishing touches to her makeup.

I had already completed my makeup and curled my hair into loose waves before putting it in a half up, half down hairstyle.

Wanting to feel a bit like a Ravenclaw princess, I had chosen a pastel blue dress for tonight; it was sparkly and see-through in the torso portion, but attached was an elegant and flowy skirt. A slit ran up the right side of the dress, exposing most of my leg.

I slipped on some silk, cream colored heels before waiting for the rest of my friends to finish getting ready.

"Alora!" Cho's eyes widened as she spotted me behind her in the mirror. "You look absolutely stunning!"

"Thank you," I blushed. "You as well! You all look beautiful," I said, gesturing to Marietta and Padma.

"I look like a clown threw up all over me," Padma frowned, furiously rubbing her eyelids to try and blend out the eyeshadow. She had accidentally added too much red eyeshadow, making her appear slightly ill.

"Oh shut it," I tried to comfort her. "You're absolutely gorgeous. You don't need all this makeup."

I sauntered over to Padma. With a flick of my wand, the intensely pigmented puddle of red that surrounded her eyes had turned into a beautiful sparkly gold. She was wearing an elegant red, silk sari with gold sparkles decorating the hems.

"Is that better?" I asked, turning Padma to face the mirror before her.

"Merlin's beard," Padma gasped. "Yes, that's perfect, Alora. Thank you!" She leapt up from her seat to wrap me in a tight hug.

The two of us chatted for a little longer as we waited for Cho and Marietta.

Once they had finished getting ready, it was time for us to head down to the Great Hall.

-

"Alora! Wow, um... hey," Anthony stuttered as he watched me walk down the stairs leading to the Great Hall. He stuck out a hand as I reached the bottom step.

I gave him my hand before he leaned down, giving the back of my hand a light kiss.

"Why do you look so shocked?" he chuckled.

"Just not used to you being such a gentleman," I laughed, a faint blush rushing to my cheeks.

"I hate you," he said, looking down and biting his lower lip.

"Sure you do," I teased as he placed his other hand on the small of my back, ushering me forward.

Although I would never admit it to Anthony, he did look dashing in his black dress robes.

Before we made it into the Great Hall, I felt a pair of eyes burning into the side of my face. Glancing over my shoulder, I spotted Draco leaning against the wall, his eyes looking nowhere else but at me.

My breath hitched when I saw him; as much of a git he was, he truly looked handsome in his velvet dress robes. His long blonde hair had been styled to perfection. The smug look on his face only increased his sex appeal.

His blue eyes trailed down my body, landing on the slit in my dress that exposed my leg. He brought his fingers up to his collar, loosening the bowtie that restrained his neck.

We broke eye contact once Pansy had stepped in front of Draco, placing her hands on his chest as she batted her eyelashes up at him.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Cho's voice calling me from a few feet behind.

Spinning around, I saw Cho making her way over—her fingers intertwined with Cedric's. Anthony and Cedric politely nodded to each other before Cedric turned to me, "You look stunning, Alora."

An awkward silence followed. A suspicious look rose to Cho's face as her eyes darted between Cedric and I, while Anthony protectively pulled me closer to him.

Before I got a chance to thank Cedric, Professor McGonagall announced that it was time for everyone to enter the hall, while the Triwizard champions and their dates would stay behind.

-

"I'm surprised you're still on your feet," Anthony smirked, glancing down at my high heels.

"My feet are starting to kill me a bit," I admitted.

We had been dancing for about an hour, and many others had left the dance floor to get themselves some drinks.

I spotted Draco leaning against a table further down the Great Hall, talking to a Beauxbatons girl.

I was now slow dancing with Anthony amidst a few other couples on the dance floor; my hands were on his shoulders, while his hands were resting on my waist.

"Why are you so far away?" he laughed. "Come closer."

I had purposely kept my arms straight because I didn't want to stand too close to Anthony. He's been one of my best friends since first year, so it would feel strange being intimate with him.

"No thanks, I'm okay over here," I teased, wanting to play off the fact that I didn't feel comfortable standing closer to him.

A look of disappointment flashed across his face before he quickly masked the emotion by nervously chuckling.

A few feet away, Cho was slow dancing with Cedric. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as she rested her head on his chest. He, on the other hand, seemed tense and maintained a straight posture while hovering his hands over her lower back.

Cedric spotted me looking at the two of them and gave a slight nod. I smiled back and was about to turn my attention back to Anthony when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Anthony's smile dropped, and his demeanor suddenly turned cold.

I wheeled around to see that Draco was staring intently at me. Ignoring Anthony's remark, Draco gazed straight into my eyes before muttering, "I need to talk to you."

"I doubt Alora wants to talk to _you_ , Malfoy," Anthony spat, marching in front of me and gently pushing me behind him as he glared at Draco.

"I think we should let the girl speak for herself, Goldstein," Draco exclaimed, keeping his eyes on me.

I noticed Anthony's jaw clench out of the corner of my eye.

Not wanting this night of dancing and entertainment to turn into a brawl between two scrawny boys, I gently placed my hand on Anthony's back, sensing him calm immediately. Leaning into his ear, I whispered reassuringly, "Don't worry, it'll just be a few minutes."

Anthony furrowed his eyebrows, and his lips curved into a slight pout. I gave him a small smile before following Draco out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard in front of the castle.

Gravel paths covered in snow zigzagged through the garden, and flowers of various hues lined the paths. I spotted one couple making out on a bench in the distance.

"Draco, why did you bring me out here? It's freezing," I complained, rubbing my arms as I struggled to keep up with him in my heels.

"Don't worry, darling. I'll warm you up."

Even though I only saw the back of his head, I could picture the smirk growing on his face.

Although my head was telling me to go back inside and keep Anthony company, another part of my body was pulsing and craved Draco's touch more than anything. I obediently followed him without another word.

Eventually, he turned a corner and walked into the shadow of the castle's walls. I soon reached the corner and was engulfed in darkness.

"Draco–"

My breath escaped my lungs as I was pushed back against the castle's wall. I shivered once my bare shoulders came in contact with the cold stone. Due to the moonlight, I could catch a glimpse of Draco's sculpted features as he sauntered towards me.

"So, you like being a tease, huh?" he smiled smugly, looking down at my mouth as his thumb brushed against my bottom lip.

"I–"

"I didn't say you could speak," he spat, tearing his hand away from my lips and, instead, using it to grip my neck.

He choked me with his large hand, a smirk returning to his face upon seeing how easily I gave into him.

"It's already hard, trying to resist you during school," his breath hitched. "But seeing you in that dress..." he brushed a strand of hair out of my face and trailed his fingers down my cheek before tracing my collarbones. "... makes it even _harder_."

"Makes _what_ harder?" I bit my lip, lightly bucking my hips so that my crotch would brush against the erection growing in his pants.

"Fuck," he let out a breath. "You're so beautiful."

He slammed his lips onto mine, engulfing me in the taste of mint.

My mind went blank.

I completely forgot about our little game.

I wanted him too badly; I knew that if I tried to tease him, I would end up giving in as well.

My fingers ran through his silky hair. I tugged on the ends of his hair, causing him to elicit a moan. His mouth opened for a split second, and he and I breathed the same hot air. I took the opportunity to trace my tongue along his bottom lip before entering his mouth.

Our tongues lightly grazed each other as he removed the hand that was choking my neck. He moved that hand to my lower back, forcefully pulling me closer to him. His other hand meandered down to the slit in my dress; his fingernails brushed against my exposed thigh, creating goosebumps all around.

Draco suddenly clasped my thigh, pulling my leg up so that my knee was right against his hip. His other hand was now pressed against the stone wall beside my head, trapping me in his grasp.

With a forward thrust of his hips, he pushed me tight against the wall, deepening our kiss.

Seconds later, my lips felt cold and exposed.

He had pulled away.

Maintaining eye contact with me, Draco got down on his knees and opened up the slit in my dress.

"Draco, what are you–"

"Tell me to stop if you don't like it."

I nervously gulped as I watched him place gentle kisses up my inner thigh. His hot breath soon found my soaking clit. He brought up two fingers, rubbing circles on my pussy through my lace underwear.

His teeth found the hem of my panties and bit down, tugging it down to my knees before using his fingers to lower it to my ankles.

My pussy was now exposed to the cold, winter air. But Draco's hot breath was keeping me warm as his face hovered before my entrance.

"Can I?" he gazed up at me. His blue eyes were nearly black from how much his pupils had dilated.

I feverishly nodded, desperately wanting to feel his plump lips around my clit.

Without a second of hesitation, Draco dove in, sucking on my sensitive clit. His tongue whirled around my entrance before flicking back and forth against my pussy.

I moaned, tugging on his hair as I felt my knees buckle under me.

Draco immediately broke away, taking his wand out of his pocket and muttering, "Muffliato," before diving back in. His actions were incredibly brisk, making it obvious that he was hungry for me.

He didn't want to go another second without eating me out.

His tongue swirled around my entrance as he sucked. I tilted my head back against the wall from how good it felt.

Without warning, Draco began thrusting his tongue in and out of my pussy as he used two of his thick fingers to rub my clit.

I couldn't contain the string of moans streaming out of my mouth. My hands were on the back of his head, pulling him closer as he continued to eat my pussy.

"D-Draco, I'm gonna come," I whimpered after a few minutes, feeling that familiar burning sensation rise up in my chest.

"Do it," he muttered against my clit. "Come on my face."

Hearing him mumble those words was all it took for me to reach my high. My whole body shook as I came on his face. His warm lips sucked on my pussy, and his tongue moved back and forth against my entrance in an attempt to clean up all my juices.

"Taste yourself," he let out, standing up and firmly gripping the back of my head to pull me in for a kiss.

Our hands roamed each other's bodies, unable to get enough of the other's touch.

Refusing to break our kiss, Draco gripped my wrists, pulling my hands away from his neck. He guided my fingers down to his belt, hinting that he wanted me to take his pants off.

My fingers fumbled as I began working on his belt. But before we could go further, I heard someone call my name from a distance, "Alora?"

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath as I broke away from the kiss.

Leaning over, I quickly pulled up my panties before coming up to meet Draco's gaze. He had positioned his hand on the castle's wall, leaning forward so as to block me from my path.

"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed. "We're not done yet," he exclaimed, palming himself through his pants.

"I'm sorry," I wiped my mouth, internally smiling at the fact that I was once again leaving Draco wanting more; although this time, it hadn't initially been intentional. "But my date is calling me."

"Your date can wait," Draco spat, inching his face closer to mine.

"Actually, he can't," I smirked. "You can though."

Without another glance at Draco and his helpless bulge, I turned the corner and began making my way up the gravel path towards a worried looking Anthony.


	12. BATHTUB

_**VERY MATURE CONTENT WARNING** _

-

_Alora Lin_

It was New Year's Eve.

Our usual curfew had been lifted due to it being a holiday. I was wandering through the halls, about to head up to the Ravenclaw common room for the party that was taking place when a first year stopped me in my tracks.

"E-Excuse me, are you Alora Lin?"

I looked down at the young, Hufflepuff boy who was shakily clutching a folded piece of parchment in his hands.

"Yes, that's me," I smiled reassuringly at him.

"I-I was told to give you t-this," he stuttered, handing me the parchment.

I took the note from him. Before I could say thank you, he had already dashed down the corridor and turned the corner.

My fingers fumbled as I unfolded the note and peered down at the messily scribbled words.

~

_Meet me at the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor before midnight. Password is pine fresh._

_\- DM_

~

I glanced down at my watch to see that it was already half past 11 o'clock.

It had been about a week since I last spoke to Draco at the Yule Ball. Well, there wasn't exactly much speaking going on, but that's beside the point.

I know he's bad for me, and he's most likely just using me to get what he wants.

But the temptation was too much.

Whirling around, I began walking down the stairs to head to the prefects bathroom. Upon reaching the entrance, I whispered, "Pine fresh" and watched as the door slowly creaked open.

Cautiously making my way in, I was thrown back at how spacious and beautiful the bathroom was. Stained glass windows lined the walls, and a massive bathtub was located in the middle of the room. An enormous fountain spurted rainbow-colored streams of water, causing the tub to overflow with soap bubbles.

"About time you arrived."

My head spun in the direction of the voice. A shirtless Draco walked out from behind a pillar with a smug look on his face. Without another word, he took his pants off and dived into the bathtub.

I stood there dumbfounded, watching as he rose from the water and ran his hands through his wet hair. He wiped the water from his face before circling around to face me.

"You coming in or not?"

I gulped, losing myself in his brilliant blue eyes that glistened underneath the moonlight. I mindlessly began stripping, taking off my shirt and pants. I could feel Draco staring, but my nerves were getting the best of me, and I couldn't bring it in myself to gaze back into his eyes. 

Wearing only a bra and panties, I made my way over to the edge of the bathtub and sat down. The warm water rose to my knees as I perched on the slippery marble floor. Draco gradually walked over to where I sat, the water rising up to his ribcage. He stared fixedly up into my eyes and placed his large hands on my thighs.

"Don't be scared, darling. I won't bite..." he said, pulling me into the water so that our chests were now pressed against each other. He brought up a hand and brushed some of my hair back in order to expose one of my shoulders. Leaning into the crook of my neck, he placed light kisses on it before mumbling, "... unless you want me to."

I bit my lip, marveling at how gentle he was being.

Draco's mood swings were so unpredictable. 

Most days he would act really cold towards me, and consequently, get quite rough whenever we hooked up.

But today seemed to be one of those few days where he was much more gentle and kind; it was a side of him that only surfaced when he and I were in private. Gaping at him in this moment, he reminded me of the Draco that had caught me from falling down the stairs all those weeks ago. Those innocent eyes, gazing into mine, begging to be loved.

_This_ was the Draco I was falling for.

I'm not sure how long we stood there for, wrapped in each other's arms and lost in each other's eyes. The edges of his lips would curl up every so often as he let out soft chuckles.

"What?" I questioned, a small smile appearing on my face as well.

"Nothing," he pursed his lips, shaking his head as he looked away. "You're just... less ugly than you usually are."

Furrowing my brows, I wasn't sure if I should feel flattered or offended.

I decided to feel offended and subsequently smacked him in the chest.

"Ouch," he winced, a playful grin plastered on his face as he rubbed his chest. Before I could retort, he splashed a bunch of water in my face, causing me to get a mouthful of soap bubbles.

"Malfoy!" I groaned, squinting my eyes shut to prevent any water from getting in.

I suddenly felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around my waist and drag me down into the water. I helplessly paddled my arms and legs in an attempt to release myself from his firm grip.

Seconds later, Draco brought us back to the surface, laughing as he watched me choke on the water I had accidentally swallowed.

"We're gonna have to work on that gag reflex, darling."

I wheeled around, splashing him with water as I remarked, "Oh fuck you, Malfoy."

The two of us continued our water fight, playing around like little children before the sound of fireworks erupted in the distance.

Draco and I glanced out of the windows, catching a glimpse of the fireworks exploding from a far.

"It must be midnight," he exclaimed, pulling me into his chest. "Happy new year, love."

I looked up into his eyes, beaming as I said, "Happy new year."

His lips crashed down onto mine, lustfully making out with me as if he hadn't touched me in months.

Being submerged in water made it feel as though we were floating. I wrapped my legs around his waist and continued to make out with him as he walked us over to the edge of the bathtub.

I gasped once my back was pressed against the cold marble, but the coolness immediately subsided when Draco began roaming his hands around my back, tracing small circles here and there.

We were being as eager as usual, but this time, it was sensual and passionate, rather than rough and forceful.

He broke away from our kiss only to leave gentle kisses along my jaw, down my neck, and across my collarbone. His fingers tenderly tugged my bra strand off my shoulder as he began sucking on my neck, leaving love bites. I moaned, tugging on his hair as I tilted my head back to give him more access.

"Can I?" he mumbled into my neck once his fingers had found their way to my bra clasp.

"Yes," I breathed out.

He expertly unclasped my bra before taking it off completely. He ogled at my breasts, taking them in his hands as he massaged them and lightly sucked on the nipples.

"Draco, please," I whimpered. "I need you."

He came up and stared into my eyes. He wanted this just as badly, but he also needed to make sure I truly wanted it as well. His eyes were begging me to recite those words again.

"I need you right now," I panted, grasping the back of his head to lower his lips down to mine.

Without hesitation, he pulled away and leaned down, reaching into the water to strip himself of his underwear. I did the same, throwing my panties back somewhere onto the wet floor of the bathroom.

Walking back over, Draco pinned me against the edge of the bathtub and wrapped my legs back around his waist. He and I had been waiting for this moment for months, so neither of us wanted to waste any time on foreplay.

With one hand on my lower back and another gripping his hard erection, he slowly rubbed his dick up and down my pussy. He leaned his forehead on mine so that our hot breaths were mingling.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, glancing down into the water to try and make out where our bodies were about to connect.

He slowly pushed the tip in, causing me to wince. I didn't want to ruin the moment and tell him this was my first time. I was sure he could tell based on how tight I was anyway.

My arms wrapped around his shoulders as he slowly slipped all of him inside me. His thrusts were initially slow, giving me time to adjust to his large size.

"So tight," he groaned into my neck as he left sloppy kisses.

His thrusts soon began to pick up speed. The pain had just turned into pleasure for me when I felt his cock twitch and his cum spill inside of me.

Draco panted into my shoulder, trying to catch his breath after reaching his high.

"That fast?" I teased, roaming my hands through his hair and giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"Sorry," he blushed coming up to face me and leaning our foreheads against one another. "It just feels so fucking good once you're in."

I giggled, attaching our lips once again as he pulled himself out of me.

"Here," he said, picking me up by the waist and lifting me out of the warm water. He perched me on the floor beside the tub; my wet body was shaking from being exposed to the cool air. "I'll make it up to you."

I watched as he slightly hunched his back so that my heat was right in front of his soft lips. He gazed up into my eyes, giving me a small smirk, before diving into my pussy.

His tongue twirled around my clit, flicking all the sensitive spots. I let out a soft moan before quickly pressing the back of my hand against my mouth to suppress the sound.

"Fuck, we forgot to cast the Muffliato spell," I whispered as Draco continued to eat me out. It seemed that both of us had forgotten to bring our wands today.

"Then I guess you'll have to be more quiet, love," he mumbled against my clit as his fingers began working on my pussy.

My fingers were tangled in his hair at this point as he thrusted two of his fingers into me. I arched my back, glancing down only to see the top of his platinum blonde head. His face was buried deep within me as he alternated between sucking and thrusting.

I began gasping for air as I felt my high come close. "Fuck, Draco..."

He didn't reply. His tongue flicked against my clit as his fingers pumped harder and faster. As my legs began shaking, he curled his fingers, hitting my weak spot. My whole body was a trembling mess as I came onto his fingers. My muscles involuntarily contracted, causing me to lurch forward.

I tugged on the strands of his hair, pulling him even closer to my heat as his pumps began to slow.

"Suck on them," he uttered, bringing his fingers up to my face.

I obediently gripped his wrist and wrapped my plump lips around his fingers, sucking my juices off of them as I stared into his eyes the entire time.

"How was that?" he smirked, looking up at me as I leaned down, lightly pecking his lips.

"It was okay," I teased, shrugging my shoulders as I brushed the wet hair out of his face.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he chuckled. "I'll try not to come within ten seconds next time."


	13. DIVINATION

_Alora Lin_

Winter break was finally over, and the new term had commenced.

I was sitting at a small round table in Divination alongside Anthony and Padma. Professor Trelawney was fumbling around with some bizarre artifacts scattered across her desk as students were making their way into the class.

"Seems like we're looking at balls today," Anthony groaned, gesturing at the crystal ball perched in the middle of our table.

I let out a giggle as Padma rolled her eyes, "It's called crystal-gazing, Anthony. Does your hormonal teenage brain ever think of anything else?"

Anthony put a finger to his chin, pretending to ponder as he replied, "Hmm, no not really."

I bit lip, looking down as I tried to suppress my laughter. Anthony's cheeks turned slightly pink as he briefly glanced over at me, soft chuckles escaping his lips.

My attention turned to the front of the room once Professor Trelawney began lecturing us. Her theatrical gestures earned conspicuous eye rolls from students throughout the classroom. 

Peering over my shoulder, I spotted Draco sitting at a table with Pansy on the other side of the room. My heart suddenly felt like it was lodged at the bottom of my throat, making it difficult to breathe, as I realized he had been staring at me this whole time.

Unfortunately, but also not surprisingly, he and I hadn't spoke since our last encounter on New Year's.

It was becoming increasingly obvious that I was just a good fuck to Draco. He wanted nothing more from me than a quick hookup. And to be frank, I wasn't sure how much longer I could put up with that.

As much as I enjoy being wrapped up in his arms, I can't continue with this if he keeps sending me mixed signals.

Professor Trelawney soon finished her speech and instructed us to gaze into our crystal balls and record what we saw.

Breaking eye contact with Draco, I circled around to find Anthony and Padma furrowing their brows as they squinted their eyes, trying to make out any sort of image from the crystal ball.

"See anything?" I questioned.

"No, nothing," Padma frowned.

"That clump of smoke kind of looks like a salamander, doesn't it?" Anthony questioned, pointing to mass of smoke that did not remotely look like a salamander. Regardless, Padma and I nodded to make him feel better.

"Have you seen anything, my dears?" Professor Trelawney approached our table, gaping at us through her thick glasses.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Well, let me try and see," she said, taking our crystal ball off of its stand.

She moved her calloused fingers over the ball, gazing into the glob of blue-gray smoke. Her breath suddenly hitched, causing the three of us to lurch back in our seats as we all looked at her. She yelped, dropping the ball to her feet, which drew the attention of the rest of our class.

"Oh, you poor thing," she exclaimed, turning to me. "I see... I-I think I saw..."

Her fingers began to tremble as she pointed at me.

"What? What is it?" I asked, becoming increasingly worried.

"Death," she replied. "Death is what I saw."

"What do you mean _death_?!" Padma shrieked.

"You, my dear, will experience a love like no other, but... Merlin's beard," Professor Trelawney turned away from me and began pacing around the room, nervously biting on her fingernails.

"Well, what is it?!" Anthony demanded.

"You have love in your future," she continued addressing me. "But heartbreak and death are looming over you, determined to take that love away at all costs."

My mouth was agape and my forehead crinkled as I looked over at Anthony and Padma in confusion. Both of them stared back at me with alarmed looks.

"Wait!" Professor Trelawney cried out, causing all of us to flinch again. "I see something else..."

She inched back over to our crystal ball that she had dropped and picked it up.

"Happiness," she smiled. "There is bound to be much happiness in the near future."

I turned to her, absolutely baffled, "So you're telling me that I'm gonna die, but I'm gonna be happy about it?"

"Well, I-uh..." Professor Trelawney stuttered, darting her eyes around the classroom to be met with concerned looks all around. "Class dismissed!"

We were bewildered by her brisk movements as she placed our crystal ball back on our table before grabbing her bag and darting out of the classroom.

"What the fuck was that all about?" I said as Anthony, Padma, and I began packing our textbooks.

"I don't know," Padma replied, worry written all over her face. "But I'm hoping it's just another silly prediction of hers."

"Yeah, don't worry, Alora," Anthony tried to reassure me. "I'm sure everything's gonna be fine. And if not, you know we'll always be here to protect you."

"Thanks," I beamed, giving him a one-armed hug as I clutched my textbooks in my other arm.

The three of us left the classroom and began making our way back to the common room since Divination had been our last period of the day. We hadn't walked a long way when I felt someone tug on my arm and pull me back. "Come with me."

Draco held a firm grip on my wrist as he dragged me away from my friends. I felt a sudden surge of anger rise as I realized that this was how he was acting towards me after a week of giving me the silent treatment.

"No," I bellowed, ripping my wrist out of his grasp and stopping in my tracks.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he spat, turning to look back at me.

"I will _not_ let you use me as a toy to play around with only when you're in the mood," I retorted. 

"What are you going on about?" he jeered.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm going on about, Malfoy," I stated firmly.

"I don't actually. I have no idea what I did to make you so sensitive all of a sudden. Unless, you're on your period?"

I gritted my teeth, ready to slap that smug look off his face when Anthony called out from behind me, "Alora, is he bothering you?"

I spun around to see Padma and Anthony walking towards me and Draco. Padma had a worried look on her face, while Anthony was too busy glaring at Draco.

"No, everything's fine," I declared, not wanting them to fret about me any more than they already have today.

With one more glance at Draco, I hissed at him, "Just leave me alone."

"Fine," he snapped back. "I didn't need _you_ anyway."

For a split second, I thought I saw his eyes soften. I was quickly reminded of the way he looked at me just a week ago when we were wrapped up in each other's arms in the bathtub.

_He can't have been pretending_ , I tried to convince myself. _You can't just look at someone like that if they didn't mean something to you._

But with another blink of my eyes, his look hardened again, and he turned cold. After shooting a subtle glare at Anthony, Draco whirled around and stormed in the opposite direction.

"Absolute git, that one," Padma shook her head, placing her hand on my back as she began ushering me to our common room.


	14. BONES

_Alora Lin_

"You wanna make sure you have a firm grip of the broomstick before you kick off."

"Um... like this?"

It was now early February, and given that I rarely do any form of exercise, Cho decided to bring me out to the Quidditch pitch and give me a flying lesson. Normally, she would be attending weekly practices with the rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. But due to the Triwizard tournament taking place, all Quidditch games had been canceled this year.

"Maybe move your hands a bit closer to the middle of the broomstick. It kind of looks like you're laying down on it," she giggled.

I was so anxious of losing my balance that I had gripped the very end of the broom handle, causing me to sprawl out face-forward on the racing broom.

Once I had adjusted my position, I glanced over at Cho for her approval.

She nodded giddily before pointing at my feet, "Now, you want to place your feet on those metal footrests on either side of your broom."

I hesitantly took my feet off the ground and placed them on the footrests, wiggling them around until they fit snugly on the curved metal. Unfortunately, I found it hard to balance and kept wobbling from side to side.

Cho was about to come over and help when we heard a burst of sniggers erupt from somewhere up in the bleachers.

I peered up and witnessed Crabbe and Goyle pointing at me, laughing. Draco sat in between them, staring off into the distance with a blank look on his face.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, I put my feet back on the ground.

"No Alora, don't give up," Cho came over, placing her hand on my back reassuringly. "They're just a bunch of foul gits. I'm sure if they tried to do what you're doing they'd break the broom in half with their weight."

This earned a soft chuckle from me. I smiled back, thanking her for being so patient with me.

Right when I had placed my feet back on the footrests, I noticed that the distant laughter had halted. Looking up, I saw Draco elbowing Crabbe and Goyle in the ribs before turning in my direction. We made eye contact for less than a second before Draco stiffened and looked away, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"Ignore them, Alora," Cho exclaimed. "You can do this."

I inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. "So, how do I get it to start going?"

"Try leaning forward a bit."

I did as I was told and leaned forward so that the front of the broom held more weight. I could feel the racing broom slowly inch forward and the nerves starting to kick in.

"Wait, did I mention that I'm scared of heights–"

The last word I spoke turned into a scream as I suddenly accelerated off the field. My broom seemed to obtain a mind of its own as it whirled around the pitch, zooming in all directions.

"How do I control it?" I screamed down to Cho.

But I didn't end up hearing her response as my broom had taken a sharp right, causing me to lose my grip; it didn't help that my hands were incredibly sweaty.

Everything became a blur as I fell from the broomstick, feeling gusts of wind against my body before I was engulfed in darkness.

-

"She'll be alright. Just cracked a few bones is all. I gave her some Skele-Gro, but she's going to have to stay here in the hospital wing for the next two days."

I rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. Glancing around, I saw Cho and Cedric talking to Madam Pomfrey, while Padma and Marietta stood at the foot of my hospital bed. Anthony had taken a seat beside me, holding one of my hands in his.

None of them seemed to notice that I had woken up. Anthony had rested his head on the mattress. A few wet droplets dotted the sheets near his face, signaling that he had been crying.

My heart fluttered, feeling so much love and support having woken to all of my friends at my bedside.

"Hey," my voice came out almost as a whisper as I tightened my grip on Anthony's hand and lightly nudged him in the shoulder.

He lifted his head from the bed, turning around to look at me with wide eyes that expressed relief.

"Alora!" he breathed out.

He got out of his seat to wrap me in a tight hug.

I winced, asking him to slightly loosen his grip before wrapping my arms around his torso.

"You're okay," he mumbled into my neck. "Merlin's beard, you're okay. We were all so worried about you. _I_ was worried about you."

I pulled away from the hug, staring into his bright blue eyes before ruffling his hair, "Can't get rid of me that easily, Goldstein."

He chuckled, sitting back down before the rest of my friends made their way to me.

"I'm so sorry, Alora," Cho began. "I should have been more careful, o-or made sure that–"

"It's fine, Cho," I laughed. "It wasn't your fault."

She didn't seem convinced despite my reassurance and continued to apologize for the next few minutes.

The chatter amongst all my friends was starting to grow quite loud. Before long, Madam Pomfrey stepped in and told them to leave me to rest for now.

"I'll come and visit you tomorrow, okay?" Anthony said, placing his hand on top of mine as Cho, Marietta, and Padma began making their way out of the hospital wing.

"Okay," I smiled gratefully at Anthony before he circled around and left the room.

Cedric remained standing at the other side of my bed, shuffling his feet as he dug his hands into his pockets.

"I'm glad you're okay," he grinned.

"Yeah, me too."

A few seconds of awkward silence followed before he straightened his posture and inhaled loudly, "Well, uh... I best be on my way now."

I nodded, relieved that he had finally broken the silence. Smiling up at him, I watched as he gave me a nervous nod before walking out of the hospital wing.

~

It was around midnight when Alora finally fell asleep.

The doors to the hospital wing creaked open as someone crept in, checking over their shoulder to make sure no one saw them. Their eyes darted around the vast room before landing on Alora. She looked like an angel, sleeping underneath the glimmering moonlight.

Draco made his way over to her bed, quietly pulling a chair to her bedside before sitting down.

He watched her chest rise and fall as the sound of her soft breaths filled his ears. Her mouth was slightly agape, and her face was turned towards him.

He couldn't help but feel guilty for being part of the reason why Alora was now laying in a hospital bed.

Perhaps if he hadn't spotted her and Cho making their way towards the Quidditch pitch and spent five minutes persuading Crabbe and Goyle to go with him to the field, then maybe Alora wouldn't have been so distracted.

Maybe she wouldn't have fallen fifty feet from her broomstick.

Draco took a deep breath, scooting forward in his seat. He was afraid to intertwine their fingers because he didn't want to wake her up. He only managed to gather enough courage to place his hand on top of hers, rubbing his thumb gently along the back of her hand.

He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if Alora hadn't survived the fall.

He would never admit this to anyone, but Professor Trelawney's crystal ball prediction about Alora had frightened him unlike anything else in this world. If it were to actually become true, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

Draco and Alora hadn't spoken to each other at all this past month. After their little predicament in the hall in early January, he was too afraid to approach her again.

She was right.

He had treated her like a toy.

Having not had any contact with Alora this past month, Draco came to realize that it wasn't her touch he was missing.

Well, maybe that was part of it.

But mainly, he missed her company.

Draco missed those days spent in detention in the beginning of the school year where they exchanged maybe one or two sentences; it wasn't much, but she made him feel understood.

Draco missed the way she smiled at him that night in the bathtub. The way the edges of her eyes would crinkle every time she laughed as they played around with soap bubbles like children on a playground.

She made him feel less lonely.

Draco gently clasped his fingers around her small hand, wanting more than anything to crawl into the bed and wrap her in his arms. He closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like to fall asleep with the warmth of her body against his.

Unfortunately, daydreaming about being with Alora would not actually bring her into his arms.

He would have to show her how much she means to him.

And Draco was determined to do just that.


	15. HOSTAGE

_Draco Malfoy_

I ambled down to the dock by the Great Lake with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of me. We were walking towards the small boats that would take us to the location of the second Triwizard task.

"Who do you reckon will get first place today?" Goyle asked as I boarded our boat.

"Dunno," I shrugged. "I'm rooting for Krum."

"What about that Beauxbatons girl?" Crabbe suggested, rocking the boat from side to side as he got on.

"She's bloody hot, that one," Goyle smirked, chuckling along with Crabbe.

I rolled my eyes, giving a grimace of disgust, before looking away.

My eyes scanned the shore as our boat magically rowed itself further away from it.

_Where is she?_

Alora was released from the hospital wing over a week ago. Normally, I would be able to see her eating with her Ravenclaw friends in the Great Hall. But this morning, I only saw that stupid Goldstein kid eating with the other girls.

It's not like Alora to skip a meal.

I couldn't help but let worry fill my mind as the boat got closer to the location of the Triwizard task.

"Malfoy, you okay?" Crabbe asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, shut up," I remarked, forcing my expression to harden as I looked out towards the lake.

-

"Viktor Krum is the first one back with his hostage!" The old man's voice boomed across the stands, causing all of us to burst out into cheers.

I leaned over the railings, looking into the lake and praying that I wouldn't see Potter's face.

_That foul git. I hope he doesn't even surface to be quite frank._

"Amazing! Fleur Delacour has returned with her hostage as well!"

Crabbe and Goyle began wolf whistling beside me, causing me to scowl in disgust. I continued peering over the edge, secretly hoping that Diggory would come out next.

To my dismay, it was Potter who rose from the surface, pulling a wet and gross-looking Weasley with him.

"Harry Potter is the third Triwizard Champion to surface!"

Minutes had passed and there were still no signs of Diggory.

"Do you think he's alright?" I overheard Professor McGonagall talking to Professor Dumbledore. "I'm worried the potion we gave his hostage will wear off. Oh dear, Albus, what if she drowns–"

"Don't worry, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore reassured her. "Alora will be fine."

My ears perked up when I heard her name, and my eyes widened. My mind went blank, and the only thing I could focus on was her. I didn't even bother pretending that I hadn't been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Alora?" I cried out, turning around to face the two professors who were stunned by my sudden outburst. " _She's_ Diggory's hostage?!"

Professor McGonagall nodded feverishly, taking a few steps back as I advanced towards them, "Why yes, Malfoy. I-Is there a problem?"

"Is there a problem?" I mocked. "Of course there's a-"

I cut myself off, suddenly aware of how much attention I was attracting. I licked my lips nervously, looking around at all the students who had turned their attention away from the Great Lake and towards me.

I was about to make a snide remark at the first year Hufflepuff who was staring up at me in fear before a voice broke out through the crowd.

"Look, it's Cedric!"

I wheeled around and walked towards the edge of the dock, squinting my eyes to try and spot Diggory and Alora.

As he swam closer, it became more and more clear that he was alone.

Alora was not in his arms.

"I'm sorry!" Diggory yelled to the crowd watching intently. "I couldn't get to her in time. My bubble-head charm wore off, a-and I couldn't get past the merpeople."

I internally screamed, wanting to rip his head off. 

_You don't just give up when your spell wears off. Fucking cast another one._

"Don't worry, Cedric," Professor Dumbledore's obnoxious voice broke the silence. "We'll find a way to get her out."

I spun around, looking at the headmaster in shock. Wanting to reprimand him again, I parted my lips, ready to scream a string of profanities at him.

But I didn't want others to look on. And I definitely didn't want others to get suspicious.

"Oh fuck this," I muttered to myself, stripping myself of my black blazer.

"Uh- Draco," Professor McGonagall spoke, pointing at me as she walked closer. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking matters into my own hands," I spat, diving into the water as I took my wand out of my pocket and cast the bubble-head charm.

My black suit was dragging me down as I swam through the murky waters. The further I went, the more I started to regret doing something so irrational.

_Did I really think I was capable of saving Alora? This lake is fucking huge. I have no chance of finding her._

I couldn't help but feel more and more discouraged as I made my way deeper into the lake.

The moment I considered going back to the surface and asking for help, I heard the voices of merpeople in the distance. Their loud singing filled my ears as I swam closer.

At last, I spotted Alora chained to the floor of the lake. Her body was frozen, and her expression was blank. I prayed that her stillness was due to the potion and not due to the fact that she had already drowned and I was too late.

The closer I got to her, the more merpeople there were that surrounded me with their squeaky voices. I whipped my wand around, casting spells in all directions until I finally reached her.

My fingers fumbled as I pointed my wand at the chain tying her down, casting a spell that finally set her free.

I immediately took her in my arms and began paddling my feet at a ridiculous speed.

It felt like hours had past before we finally reached the surface, and the sound of distant cheers erupted from behind us.

Alora gasped as we reached the surface, wiping the lake's freshwater out of her eyes as she looked around, flinching when she realized that I was holding her in my arms.

"You okay?" I chuckled, finding it hard to resist the urge to brush the wet hair out of her face and kiss those soft lips.

"Umm... yeah, thanks," she blushed. My hand that was on her lower back had started tracing small circles against her bare skin beneath her shirt.

As much as I wanted to make out with her right here, right now, I knew it wasn't at all the appropriate time or place.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for us," I remarked.

We swam back to the dock. I pulled myself out of the water before helping her out as well. Everyone immediately swarmed us, wrapping me and her in thick towels.

"That was absolutely brilliant, Draco," Professor Dumbledore stated, patting me on the back. "Well done."

The muscles in my back tensed. I wanted to slap that stupid smile off his face, but I was too overwhelmed with worry about Alora to be focused on my anger towards Dumbledore.

My fists clenched, causing the veins in the back of my hands to protrude, when I saw Diggory walk over and put an arm around Alora's shoulder. His face was etched with distress as he whispered into her ear, rubbing her arm to warm her up.

I gritted my teeth, seeing her smile at his words. I wanted to scream out and remind her that _I_ had been the one to save her. _I_ was the one who dove into the bloody cold lake and swam through fucking merpeople to get to her.

But I couldn't afford another outburst in front of this large throng.

Wrapping the towel tighter around me, I pushed my way through all the spectating people, not wanting to see Diggory flirt with Alora any longer.


	16. CHALKBOARD

_**VERY MATURE CONTENT WARNING** _

-

_Alora Lin_

Cho hasn't spoken to me since the second Triwizard task. She had been furious that I was Cedric's hostage instead of her. Consequently, she accused me of seeing him behind her back.

"I've seen the way he looks at you," she had cried. "I always knew there was something going on."

I gave up trying to explain myself to her after a few days. Cho and Marietta have been ignoring me ever since, but luckily, I still had Padma and Anthony.

It was now a beautiful Saturday morning in early March, and the three of us were sitting in the common room doing homework. Anthony was sitting beside me with his arm draped around the back of my seat while Padma was sitting across from us.

"Alora, are you sure you don't want to come with us to Hogsmeade?" Padma pleaded. "It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah, please?" Anthony turned to me, curving his lips into a pout and giving me puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them and smiled, "As much as I'd love to, I encountered way too many near-death experiences last month whenever I went outside. So I think I'm gonna stay in today."

They chuckled as a response and nodded in understanding.

Once the three of us had gotten a good amount of homework done, the two of them got up from their seats and waved their goodbyes.

"Try to stay out of trouble, alright?" Anthony teased.

"Yes, mother," I innocently looked up at him.

He cracked a smile, leaning down to give me a quick kiss on my forehead, before heading out of the common room with Padma.

I decided to pack up my books and drop them off in my dorm. My head was getting fuzzy with all the spells and potions I had been trying to memorize, so I thought it most appropriate to take a break and go on a stroll through the castle.

The further I got from the Ravenclaw tower, the more nervous I became. Although I hated admitting it to myself, I knew exactly why my knees were buckling and my fingers were trembling.

I was anxious of running into Draco.

I hadn't seen much of him since he saved me from the Great Lake. I had wanted to thank him once he and I had made it out of the water, but he departed so quickly that I never got the chance.

Doors and hallways passed by me in a blur. I had no idea where I was heading and no clue of my whereabouts given that my mind was elsewhere.

That was, until I spotted a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye.

Circling around, I saw Draco walking in the opposite direction—his broad, muscular back facing me.

Before I had the opportunity to think about what I was doing, my voice acted of its own accord, "Malfoy!"

Draco stopped in his tracks, spinning around to face me. He stared at me with a blank expression on his face.

"I- um..." I started, fiddling with my nimble fingers. "I just wanted to thank you... for saving me from the lake the other day."

He continued to gaze at me, completely emotionless. I was struggling to read him, unsure whether he was about to smile and say you're welcome or scoff and turn his back on me.

I was pleasantly taken aback when he began walking towards me; his eyes showed desperation and lust.

He cupped my face in his large hands, crashing his lips onto mine. Our tongues worked our way into each other's mouths.

It had been about two months since we last snogged. It was clear that both of us missed it terribly.

I was about to run my hands through his hair to deepen the kiss when he pulled away. 

Without another word, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the nearest empty classroom. It was obvious that he had been waiting to do this for the longest time. I could see it in his eyes; the feeling of my lips against his had sent him into overdrive.

Draco pinned me against the door after he had locked it. He leaned back in, and our lips touched once again.

He placed one hand on the door, beside my head, and used his other hand to pull out his wand and cast the Muffliato spell to our surroundings.

"I missed you so much," Draco muttered against my lips as we continued to make out.

My fingers fumbled with the front of his robe, undoing the button and sliding the cloak off his shoulders. My hands roamed his back, trailing my fingernails down, which would have left scratch marks had he not been wearing a thick gray vest and a white button-up.

He moaned against my mouth, stripping me of my robe as well.

We were aching for each other at this point. The need for him to be inside me was apparent to both of us.

Without breaking the kiss, Draco walked forward, pushing me back until I hit a chalkboard.

"Turn around," he whispered.

My pussy throbbed in anticipation as I spun around.

Draco leaned down so that his chest was pressed against my back, and he reached in front of my chest to loosen my tie and undo a few buttons on my shirt. He moved all of my hair to one side, exposing the nape of my neck. His hot breath warmed my frigid skin.

After leaving a few soft kisses down my neck and along my shoulder, he lifted my skirt. I shivered now that my ass was exposed to the cold air. Looking over my shoulder, I watched as he tugged on the ends of my panties, seductively dragging them down my legs as we maintained eye contact.

He got back up on his feet and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He tilted his head to peck me on the cheek, "You okay with this?"

"Yes," my voice came out in barely a whisper.

Draco lifted one of my legs, placing my knee on the bottom ledge of the chalkboard. I heard the rustling of his belt buckle as he rid himself of his pants.

Before long, I felt him rub his hard erection against my wet pussy, sliding his cock up and down my slit.

I let out soft moans, placing my hands on the chalkboard for support.

"Fuck, you drive me crazy," he breathed out before ramming into me.

I lurched forward, digging my nails into the chalkboard because he was too fucking big. It had been months since we last fucked, so I was struggling to adjust to his size. This was also only the second time I've ever had sex, thus the sensation was taking a while to get used to.

He seemed to noticed my discomfort and slowed down his thrusts.

"Sorry, darling," he chuckled, leaning down to nibble on my earlobe. "It's just that I've missed you too much."

I bit my lip, turning around to give him a quick kiss, before leaning my head back against the blackboard. His hands firmly gripped my hips, thrusting into me at a slow and gradual pace.

Once I finally started feeling the pleasure, moans streamed from my plump lips. Draco took this as a signal that he could be rough again.

One of his hands left my hips and gripped the back of my neck, pinning me securely against the chalkboard. Soft grunts left his mouth as he began pounding into me, the sound of our slapping skin filled the room.

"I'm surprised you haven't come yet," I teased, now that more than ten seconds had passed.

"Oh shut it," he breathed out, his lips curling into a slight smirk.

He suddenly pulled out. I gulped, worried that what I had said had made him genuinely angry and he no longer wanted to continue.

Whirling around, I gazed up into his eyes. My anxieties were relieved once I saw the look on his face.

"Come here," he whispered, biting his lip. "I wanna look at you when I come."

He looked me up and down before pulling me into his arms. Our lips crashed again as his hands found their way down to my bare ass. The moment his ring-clad fingers groped my butt, I knew exactly what he wanted.

I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist, as he walked us over to a desk.

With his lips still working feverishly on mine, he set me down on the table and blindly pushed all of the items off the desk.

I kissed him hungrily, placing my hands on the back of his neck as I lowered back onto the desk. He hovered over me, kissing me back before trailing his lips down my neck. He sucked hard, grinding his erection against my pussy, which caused me to arch my back off the table.

Draco started leaving soft kisses down my chest and onto my stomach as his hands massaged my breasts over my bra.

He straightened up, lifting up my skirt and looking at me for approval as he pumped his dick above my entrance.

I nodded, licking my lips as I watched him position himself before me, placing my legs on both of his shoulders.

He slowly inserted himself, but by now, I was already adjusted to his size. There was no need to go slow anymore.

I needed him to go hard.

And fast.

"Harder, Draco," I moaned, reaching forward to try and touch any part of him that I could get my hands on. I ended up dragging my fingertips down his chest, causing goosebumps to form.

"Fuck," he mumbled as his thrusts got faster.

He leaned forward slightly, allowing me to wrap my hands around his neck and pull him down. We made out as he continued pounding into me.

Draco placed his hands on the back of my thighs, pushing them down against my chest so that he could thrust into me at a new angle.

I was now a moaning mess. We leaned our foreheads against one another, breathing in the same hot air until both of our breaths became ragged.

"I'm gonna come," I groaned.

At the sound of those words leaving my lips, he began pounding harder.

My muscles contracted as I reached my high. Draco immediately kissed me, masking the sound as I moaned into his mouth.

My walls clenched, causing his dick to twitch inside me. His thrusts became a little sloppy, so I forced my hips forward to meet with every thrust of us.

"Shit, just like that," he moaned.

"Come for me, Draco," I whimpered.

"You love it when I come inside you, don't you?" he mocked, gripping his hand tightly around my throat. "Fucking slut."

With a few more thrusts, he came inside me. His thick cum coating my walls, causing shivers to run down my spine.

After a few more thrusts, he pulled out and wrapped his large hand around his dick, pumping out the leftover juices onto my clit. 

Draco collapsed onto my chest, breathing heavily into the crook of my neck. I smiled to myself, wrapping my arms around him as I played with his hair.

"That was amazing," he let out, still trying to catch his breath.

I beamed up at him as he propped himself up, placing his hands on either side of my head. He gazed into my eyes as I nodded, "It was."

We stared at one another for who knows how long, lost in each other's eyes and relishing this moment before it had to end.

Draco was the first to break the silence.

"Do you want to hang out sometime?"


End file.
